Panic on the Streets on Streets on London
by ladykirie
Summary: A series of murders are taking place in downtown London involving an ancient evil. . . blood, beauties, and Bathory. Now completed in Chaptered form! Chapters 8 & 10 have an M rating for sanguine and sensuality.
1. Panic on the Streets of London

Panic on the Streets of London- Chapter 1

Walter rather enjoyed the late afternoons in the kitchen. The mornings could be hectic, and the night had its own schedule that could range from sheer chaos to deathly quiet, but right after tea, was perhaps his favourite time of his workday. Supper was at six; while normally it was a small affair-warming up the medical blood for the vampires and cooking a meal for his mistress, tonight was to be a bit more festive. For the first time in almost a decade, the other side of the family was to come and visit. Ever since the fateful day of Lord Richard's demise in the dungeon and Sir Integra's rise to the head of the organization, the ties between family had been strained, to say the least. It was not so much over any resentment to the head of the household, but the guilt, and dishonor of Richard's betrayal had stunned Lady Emma and her children. They felt ashamed, and had shied away from attempts of reconnection.

For years, there was little contact other than the odd letter, or copy of public announcements , but this was to change. The elder boy, Andrew, had reached out to Integra wanting to gain her friendship and bridge the gap between then and now. Walter grabbed an oven mitt and checked on rows of dinner rolls that were turning a golden brown in the oven-they smelled heavenly. He had remembered all of the Hellsing children playing together, cousins and more distant relatives from India, years before. It seemed like a rather pleasant dream, an era before Richard's insatiable lust for power destroyed himself and his family. Perhaps, now a healing could begin, not to mention that as a decorated captain in the reconstructed India Army, his military skills and strengths would come in very handy to his cousin's organization.

The pots boiled with a furious energy , while the rolls continued baking and bottles of aged wine were retrieved from the basement. Cut -crystal glasses were washed and dried with the greatest of care, as the other house servants polished up the good silver and china. Out of the corner of his eye, Walter noticed an oddly -coloured setting being shined up and readied to be placed out by Adam, one of the wait staff.

"Boy," he asked, "what you doing there?" The young man looked up- he was barely fourteen , the same age Walter had been when he started serving Sir Arthur his meals in the household.

"Oh, Miss Integra asked me to set two places with the brass instead of the silver." Oh! So she was inviting her servants to supper after all! The old man smiled .

"That is very thoughtful of her. Make sure that the knives are good and sharp, my boy-you don't want those two to use their teeth too much in front of the new guests so soon. It may make them. . . nervous."

Elsewhere, the hostess was getting nervous about the impending company. The drawing room was filled with smoke, thick and cloying. Integra was on her second consecutive cigar, grinding the expensive vice between her teeth , and wondering what was taking her servants so long to get ready. She checked her watch- it took her barely a half hour to prepare herself , and most of that was on drying her hair. Her clothes were a bit more colourful than her normal attire; the slate, three-piece suit had a deep burgundy red waist coat for a change from her normal palette of grey, black, or navy.

"A bit of colour for a cheery occasion-like a holiday." She thought to herself, while buttoning it up. She tried her hardest to ignore the bit of paperwork that she had brought with her to review before the festivities. They rested on the desk like a yolk. While she did not want to get engrossed with work, it was as if almost by instinct that her fingers traced over the folder, and opened it to the copies of the news articles that had been plaguing her for the past weeks.

"Panic on the Streets of London!-Three Found Slain in Picadilly"

"Model Student Found Dead-Police Baffled"

"Beauty and the Beast- Upcoming Model's Body Found "

The headlines were attention- getters indeed. It seems that someone, or perhaps something, had a penchant for London's girls, all beautiful, young things that were turning up dead in nasty, creative ways. To the common public, it seemed to be just another warning of the evils of the modern age, however, to someone in Sir Hellsing's line of work, there were connections and patterns that could not just be ignored. All of the girls were between the ages of fourteen and twenty. All of the corpses were found drained of their blood. Every girl was , for argument's sake, a virgin, and had been connected in some way, shape, or form to two modeling agencies in London.

Integra drew a long breath on her cigar, and pushed the air through her teeth. The organization had also received the coroner's photos as well. They were gory, detailed things that left little to the imagination: huge chunks of flesh were cut, or perhaps bitten out of the victim's arms, chests , and throats. Some had had their hair cut off, or even their eyes gouged. While not wanting to dampen her evening, she could not help but to study the case for another moment. She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed the shadow slipping into her room from the corner and pooling up near her feet.

"Master," a voice chided," You shouldn't be reading such things before supper-it will ruin your mood. . ." The woman looked up to a pair of red, glowing eyes, a shadowy form and a broad smile.

"And a good evening to you, Cheshire King. . .will the rest of you care to make an appearance tonight?" The smoke began to thicken and form the shape of a tall, lean man with a mop of dark hair, and an elegant suit. He bowed his head a little and peered straight into the eyes of his master.

"Well met, you look quite nice tonight, Alucard." Integra commented. "Now remember, I want you to be on your best behavior- your ward as well. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's getting changed. Apparently, she took your comment to heart." Integra rubbed out her cigar and huffed in frustration.

"Really, all I said is that I did not want her looking like a tart in front of my family! That girl has no common sense ! "

"I thought she looked cute-that dress emphasized , her "assets" quite well." The vampire chuckled. Integra rolled her eyes.

"That dress was ridiculously short-this is a family reunion, not a pub. I do not need you, nor Captain Bernadette commenting about her "assets" or whatever else at my supper table. " Alucard cocked an eyebrow.

"Jealous, my dear?" Her eyes narrowed to deadly slits.

"Not in the least, just someone has to keep this household in line. Now, call her out please, and make your way to the dining hall." She strode past him with a flick of her head, long, blonde hair trailing behind her.

"You'd look beautiful in anything." He whispered . The vampire eyed his retreating master with a slight smile.

The formal dining hall was a glow with candles, the rich smell of food and the gentle bubbling of conversation. Walter announced the guests and they were met with kisses and fondness. A tall, blond man was dressed in an expensive dinner jacket and possesed a rakish grin . He beamed when he saw his cousin. Andrew embraced her hand, then the rest of her.

"It's been by far too long, Integra.", his voice was a bit loud, but filled with good-natured energy. A younger-looking boy, perhaps no more than sixteen, with glasses and a quieter demenor, escorted a lady of middle age wearing a soft , green dress, and a gentle smile.

"Thank you so much for having us- your hospitality is quite a relief after the trip from Burma." stated Lady Emma. The rest of the family was positioning itself around the spacious table. "Will any of your organization be joining us for supper, dear?"

As if on cue, the figures of her servants advanced in the doorway. Instead of mist or a display of shadow-play, both Seras and Alucard quietly walked in, the girl trailling a few steps behind her master, now in a much more "acceptable" dress- a violet dinner gown that reached well below her knees.

"I would like to present to you two of our special members of our operation," Sir Hellsing announced ,"my personal servant and bodygaurd, Alucard , and Miss Seras Victoria, one of our heads of Special Forces." Andrew steped up to both and looked each in the eye. Alucard bowed his head slightly, sensing the same noble bearing as his master in this young man. Seras did a bit of a curtsey- awkard, but polite.

"So, your'e the two my cousin's been raving about. Good to meet you!" He extended his hand to the creature, but he did not take it. Instead, he bowed a bit lower.

"May I touch him, Sir Integra," he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, you may." The vampire exchanged the gesture, and Andrew's grin broadened. His gaze fell on Seras and she shyly smiled.

"And a pleasure meeting you,too, miss." He took her hand and pressed it gently to his lips - a genuine show of respect.

"I look foreward to helping you train, Sir." She replied. The young man laughed and motioned to his family.

"Let us get to know the rest of the family as well. The lady here, is my mum, Integra's Aunt Emma, and this chap with the long face is my brother, Edward. " Aunt

Emma was delighted as she was introduced to the two creatures. Edward blushed a bit. His older brother patted his arm lovingly .

"He's a bit shy, but once you get him talking, there's no stopping him. Well then, I'm starved-shall we?" The guests sat down, each taking his or her place in the reserved areas. Integra was at the head of the table, personally seated by her servant, who stayed at her right. Seras perched next to her master, and the rest of the Hellsing family was across the lavishly arranged table, so that conversation could be face-to-face. Walter began to fill each goblet with wine. However, one seat lay vacant.

"Are we missing someone, dear?", Emma asked.

"Yes, Captain Bernadette, one of our –", Integra's comment was cut short by a commotion from the extending hall, the sounds of a door slamming and rushed footsteps. The young captain unceremoniously entered, his suit pressed, but long hair askew. He took a moment to smooth a piece out of his good eye before doing a little bow before the family.

"Good evening Miss Integra," he stated. "Sorry to be late, but this afternoon's actions took longer than anticipated."

"Heads of command on the battle field." Integra continued without missing a beat. "Come now Captain, take a seat or your soup will get cold." The young man jounted over to the table to sit next to Seras, who was glad of his arrival. However, "Papa" gave him a warning look.

"Perhaps, Captain, you should sit on the other side, so that you may get to know the man your are going to train with better. . . " the vampire purred.

"_And so you can't attempt to feel up my servant during diner." He hissed mentally at the captain. Pip cocked an eyebrow at his protectiveness._

"_Come on , old man, do you think I'd really do that here-now? " the young man countered._

"_In a heartbeat. Don't push your luck, mon ami, I'm hungry tonight" _

In spite of his desire to sit near his intended date, the thought of being bitten to death in front of the Boss' family resigned him to the other side. Wine was poured, bread was broken and a savory soup was dished out. Conversation flowed gently at first, with Andrew being the most vocal. He explained his position in the branch of the armed forces, his love of India, and his recent marriage to the semi-famous concert pianist, Meena Purahvi.

"She's a love, a darling!,"Andrew exclaimed,"She would have very much liked to have come, but is finishing up a tour."

"Hence why we came from Burma.," said Aunt Emma."Meanwhile, Edddie here has been completing an internship in America at the Guggenhiem Muesum." The boy figeted and smiled.

"Um, it's really no big deal,"he stated. He looked up and saw his cousin smiling and warm intrest from the young girl.

"Are you an artist, Mr. Edward?", Seras asked.

"I paint, a lot. Mainly abstract stuff, kind of like Rothko-I –like ideas that you can't define too easily. . ." his voice trailed off. "Umm, I like to use a lot of deep, rich colours. " Seras had no clue which artist he was talking about, but she liked the idea of using all those bright colours together. The main course was brought out- jugged hare. It was a rich, hearty dish, filled with carrots and onions. However, the two vampires only had the broth poured into their bowls. Walter leaned into the ear of his old friend.

"I saved the liver and kidneys for you back in the kitchen", he whispered to Alucard. He then turned to Seras."You get the heart, this time, Miss ." Seras grinned wide. Her master shot her a warning look while draining his cup.

"_Now, now, don't get too excited-your fangs are showing. Don't want to frighten the guests. They'll know who we are soon enough."_

"_Sorry, but you always get the heart! I finally get a turn-yeah!"_

"_That's because , Draculina, Walter's sweet on you." _

The girl blushed and hid her smile in her napkin. She was so adorable at times, and had no clue how it afflicted Pip. The poor Frenchman's face was as long as Sunday; he hated that fact that the object of his affection was so damn cute-and just out of reach across the table.

Sir Hellsing sensed her vampires' mental conversation.

"Behave you two.", she stated, but a good humour played on her features. It was refreshing to hear chatter, laughter- a lightness that the household had been missing for so long. It was a blessing to have family again, even if a few of them were related by bonded blood, rather than by blood bonds. She raised a glass and proposed a modest toast.

"To family ties, both old and new."

Elsewhere. . . .

Annya Jarovia sat in her drawing room, drapes pulled up tight as a tomb, candles illuminating the place with harsh angles. Dark shapes played across the walls making eveything seem just a little eerie. Something rustled in the darkness and scurried past her feet. The woman smiled and raised a glass filled with thick, red liquid.

"Here's to finding you again, my love." She spoke out to the void.

Mark Rothko- 1950's abstract/color field painter who did large, only color-based paintings.

Jugged Hare is a traditional English dish of hare (or rabbit) pickled in its own blood, hence why Seras and Alucard only get the "broth" at the supper table-the gorier "treats" are for later! However, most of Europe also will also dine on hearts, livers, brains, and other organs wer'e not as fond of in the states.

A NOTE ON VAMPIRES AND FOOD- While blood-human, animal, or in some cases supernatural (demons, rival vampires,etc.) is the main stay of the vampires in this story, they can and will eat food and consume alcohol from time to time. Because Seras is still very human, she has a fondness for eating many of the foods she favoured when she was still living. However, unless there is some form of blood served with the meal, she will get ill-she's simply not strong enough yet to eat human substance on an empty stomach. Being by far older and more powerful, Alucard can dine on pretty much whatever he wants, but has a penchant for sweets and red wine. (He'll also steal a bit of his master's food, but that's more to taunt her... )


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweetness" Chapter 2

"Come on, keep up-keep running!" the captain bellowed, while a team of exhausted young men did their third, or perhaps forth lap around the stone path. Captain Bernadette drew a long breath on his cigarette and wondered how in the world did he end up with such a sorry lot. It was a blessing that the British Armed Forces had dispatched some eager new bloods on his hands, but Lord, what were they- Boy Scouts? These boys wouldn't last a night out in the trenches with the bloodsuckers and freaks of nature. Pip groaned-it was going to take a lot of hard work to mold these kids into anything resembling a group of soldiers.

" What the hell are you recruits made of- sugar? Come on sweethearts! Run dammit!" He accentuated his frustration with a flick of his ashes towards the few men lagging in the rear. The past two weeks had been anything but dull; the family company had remained, a handful of new soldiers had been personally delivered to Sir Integra, and the mention of a private mission was whispered about in the household. A bit of ways off from the chaos, closer to the decorative garden on the west side of the manor, two figures observed the trials of the "newbies" from a distance.

"Reminds me of when I had to go and do Hell Week, back when I was green," Andrew stated to his cousin. The two had begun to regain their closeness , usually opting for amicable walks after lunch in the garden. The weather was still pleasantly warm for late September, and many of the roses and other flowering plants had lasted well into the season. Rich-colored irises fanned out along the path making a pattern of gold, purple, and crème. The bushes were filled with large, brightly –hued cabbage roses, some spreading as wide as a man's hand. The grounds were lovingly tended by Walter for decades, but due to her hectic pace, Integra barely saw them. While she adored her quiet time, it almost was like a rare treat . Nostalgia welded up in her heart as they passed the stone benches and ivy-covered walls.

"Remember how we used to play here when we were little?", she asked .The young man laughed, pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Integra. She declined.

"Yeah-like the time I pushed you into a puddle and you took off on me like a bloody murderer! " He paused and lit the cigarette dangling in his mouth. He took a drag and winked. "I thought you were going to kill me! I think I still have the scar on my head from your pounding."

"Well, you did ruin one of my best dresses. Mother was not amused- in fact she was quite distraught , but Father thought it just proved that I had a "Fighting Spirit". They both chuckled.

"He was right- look how you've grown up! Head of the organization, first and only woman to be knighted , and nothing seems to seems to ruffle you. You 've become one hell of a leader, if I do say so myself." For a moment, Integra paused and walked over to a particularly interesting bloom tangled up in a web of thorns. It was a huge rose, deep red in colour, almost black . It reminded her of blood.

"_Can't I have a non-macabre thought every now and then ." she mused . "I guess it can't be helped." _

Her gloved finger gently traced the pattern of the interlocking petals, so delicate, yet strong enough to withstand any gale or storm. The barbs of the stem protected the flower, but it was its own powerful core that held it all together. She smiled and could not help a thought slipping through her mind.

"_Alucard would love to see this- maybe later tonight." _Andrew came over her shoulder, his smoke trailing behind him.

"That's a nice one. I bet you get roses like that from your fellow all the time. " Sir Hellsing's eye brows went up, confused.

"My "fellow"? "

"Yeah, you know, the tall bloke with the coat and glasses- the one I've been working with. He's a good shot, amazing what he can do with those guns-I could barely fire a round off, but him-he just kept going like the devil. Thank God he's on our side." Integra shot her cousin a stern look.

"He is not my "fellow"-he is my bodyguard, my personal servant, and our greatest ally in the war against the Forces of Darkness. How could you make such a ridiculous assumption?" Andrew went wide eyed.

"Come off it, love- anyone can tell your'e mad for him." He took a long drag on his cigarette ." He and I have become open to each other about you. I mean, we both know the subject very well and he's been telling me so much about-"

"Oh really," she growled, "what little stories has he been revealing to you? " He scratched his chin, and grinned wickedly.

"Let's see. There was the time that you screamed at him for almost an hour about some misdemeanor, he then called you cute , and you slapped him. That's almost exactly what you did to Sir William Harner's son –the one you had a huge crush on when you were 10. . ."

"Eleven." She hissed, "Go on."

" You never did take compliments well. Oh, and the fact that he escorts you everywhere, you shoo him away, but then always end up looking for him- a direct "lead-on-pull-away technique". You defend his honour at the Table of Twelve vehemently ,have nice, long conversations with him in this garden almost daily , and let's not forget that when he keeps you company at all hours of the night, you put out a hot pot of tea for him. "

"I also set out a warmed cup of coffee for Walter when he's working late –it does not mean anything but basic kindness and respect." Andrew kept smiling and shook his head.

"You keep telling yourself that. . . "

"I thought that we were going to discuss the progression of your training –that is why you are under the hand of Alucard-not so you can drum up fantasies about my make-believe love life. Now, if we can be serious for a moment, I will have to evaluate your actions in the up -coming month to see when , and where you may have field duty ."

"Solo or team work?"

"At this point, only group or paired work-predominantly with Seras or Alucard. I do not feel that you are ready to tackle our adversaries alone." Andrew plucked out his cigarette and crushed it under foot.

"Please Coz, I did the bomb-n' terrorist squad over in Kashmere for almost two years- taking down bloody fanatics and lunatics. What do you think I can't handle?"

"Don't be so cocky- your fanatics don't regenerate after they blow themselves up, or have zombie armies. Your enthusiasm may be admirable, but I won't have it be the death of you. Please, follow my guidance, listen to the instruction of your peers, and pick up that butt will you? Walter gets very upset when the garden is disturbed." Andrew pouted, but retrieved the crushed cigarette and followed his cousin back into the manor.

In the study, Walter took the quiet time before his mistress' return to sort the paper work. The news claimed to have a few leads on epidemic of murders happening in the East End of London. Cults and serial murders were pinned down as some of the likely suspects. Parents were afraid to let their daughters out at night, and the tragedies made perfect fodder for plenty of talk shows and new programs.

"_This definitely has a freak air to it," he thought to himself as he thumbed through a new stack of photos and notations. _Something out there was getting greedy, but not so sloppy as to have a direct trail of blood back to its origins. There was a clear connection between sixteen of the twenty –three murders; the girls were in training or had a full contract with the UK Faces Modeling Agency. He had researched the agency- it was legitimate and had a great standing with the public, providing models and actors for many television shows, commercials and even produced a reality program detailing the lives of the models and their careers. Everything seemed normal on paper, but something wasn't right. The head of UK Faces had a mournful press release on the passing of its employees, but they still hummed along, planning another season of ads and shows .

"_Bloody, insensitive bastards," he thought, "God, if any of them had a heart, wouldn't they take some time and console the families, or did they just pay them off to keep quiet ?"_

The door opened and Sir Hellsing appeared in the doorway. She motioned to Walter to aid her with her coat, and he gladly obliged.

"How was your walk, my Lady?", he asked while hanging up her suit jacket. "Wer'e you able to get a better idea of how Lord Andrew is faring ?" She bee – lined for her desk drawer, plucked out a cigar and lit up. She pulled a breath, and released.

"He still has no real idea what he's up against. He may have held the reins fast over in some shanty town, but he's not ready for the field. Until I see him grasp the situation fully, I want him to be doing paperwork, assessments, budgets- he is not to be out in action until he seems to know what the hell he's doing." Her attention fell to the file on her desk. "Walter, what do you make of the situation so far in here?"

"Sixteen out of the twenty –three girls were either fully contracted models, or in their training program with UK Faces Unlimited. The agency is a genuine business in addition to a modeling school. Some of the girls were almost famous." He held up a glossy picture of a beautiful, blonde girl in a red sundress, smiling radiantly. "This was Erica Sands, Miss Teen London of last year. She was recently signed on for a commercial by the agency a few months ago-they found her torso in the Thames." Integra winced and adjusted her glasses.

"Dear God, the poor girl's parents must be beside themselves."

"The media is having a feeding frenzy-it's quite a nasty spectacle. I do not believe that this has a human air to it, Miss Integra. "

"There's human finance involved, human participants in obtaining the girls, but certainly something supernatural is pulling the strings here. " She took the photograph of the deceased and studied it for a moment. "For her sake, and the others, wer'e setting the plan in motion –now. "

Elsewhere, later-

6:15 P.M. The alarm went off shrilly making Seras wince a bit as she stretched out her body, and unlatched her coffin's lid. She slapped the aggravating clock like an insect and yawned. She was so tired- for the past weeks she had been assisting with the training of Lord Hellsing , keeping the peace in the local graveyard when troupes of the undead showed up, in addition to playing hostess to Lady Emma and Lord Edward. The later wasn't so bad-they were very nice people, well mannered and educated, but it was getting hard to balance the act between Donna Reid and Vampire Hunter. She began to make her way to the shower when a knock was heard on her door.

"Miss Victoria- breakfast!" Ah, good old Walter-at least he was polite and announced his arrival. If it was her master, he'd just phase in through the keyhole, or rudely open the casket's lid to rouse her awake. Seras smoothed her pyjamas and opened the door .

"Good evening , Walter," she greeted . He had a small tray with a covered dish and steaming thermos in one hand and a black folder in the other.

"Eggs, kippers, toast , apricot jam, and B Positive-decaf, of course." She giggled and took the meal. "On the other hand, here's your assignment. Please try to be ready in a half –hour or so 

and go straight into study-your master will be waiting for you. " She thanked him, took her tray inside and sat down at her desk, munching on a piece of sticky toast- a gulp of steaming blood washed it down. She licked the preserve from her fingers and skimmed the report.

" _The atrocities of these acts cannot go unpunished . This operation must be destroyed from the inside out. Be prepared to delve into spying, slaying , salvaging. . . and shopping."_

_Master _

Kashmere has been a hot spot for terrorism and great religious uprising for the past forty years or so. The British India Armed Forces sort of disbanded after the late 1940's, leaving only a handful of English soldiers behind mixed with the local armed forces to face squads. I feel that Lord Andrew Joseph Wingates Hellsing would make a merry mercenary , so he's used to the crazed military techniques of such a place. He and Pip are going to develop a rather nice friendship.

Donna Reid- 1950's model for perfect homemaker based upon the television show of the same name. Once upon a time, T.V. was black and white, men were breadwinners and women stayed home and baked, causally popping their valiums with their noon-day coffee. . . ah, memories.


	3. Chapter 3

"We Hate it When Our Friends Become Successful"

8:50 P.M. Lancaster Street, London-

The only things that Sasha Jenkins could hear was the frantic beating of her heart, the rapid pounding of her feet on pavement, and her own ragged breath-it drowned out the rest of the noises that were following her . Laughter and high-pitched wailing trailed close behind , pushing the young girl to increase her speed. Death was coming, closing in like lightning. She almost lost balance as she turned the corner to a darkened alley.

"_Oh God, no no no –not in there!", she thought._ Those things liked the darkness, they moved quicker in it. A shrill cry came nearer and her fear was flung as she plunged head-first into the inky lane. It was long, narrow and reeked of decay . She dashed to the back of the alley scampering into a corner behind an overfilled garbage dump. Terrified, she balled up, crunching in her torso and covering her head with trembling arms. She dared not breathe. The sounds grew dull, muffled-they passed a ways off, leaving her with silence. Surrounded by wet newspaper and rotten food, Sasha felt a great weight lift off her heart- the way a mouse must know relief after the falcon's shadow passes over its nest. Cautiously, she began to rise on hands and knees, daring to peek out from around the mess. That was a mistake.

She was jerked back with violent force, her skull impacting with a dull thud against the brick wall behind her. A pair of hands held her hair fast, nails digging into her scalp. A shadowy figure began to shift and form from the stones and dragged her body upwards.

"_That was a very ungrateful thing to do, darling. You were becoming such a successful , little thing._", a woman's voice purred. A female figure materialized and held the sobbing, bleeding girl up by the scruff of her neck. "_After all we have done for you, after all we have offered you, and this is how you repay us? I'm afraid that this won't due at all…"_ The last details Sasha Jenkins remembered of her human existence were the sounds of her own flesh tearing and the glow of amber eyes. . . .

Elsewhere. . .

"But what if they see through the ruse?", Seras asked nervously. Her mistress only peered sternly at her servant from across the large mahogany desk. Her master lay in the shadows of the study, casually leaning into the wall- he would let the women of the house deal with this one.

"We shall do everything in our power to infeltrate the operation, disguise our identiy, and complete this mission without drawing too much attention to our presence-if possible of course. " Sir Hellsing stated "It is up to you to salvage whatever human lives you can, find the sorce of this evil and crush it out. Those are your direct orders, Miss Victoria."

"Yes , Miss." The girl looked nervous-she had plenty of battle experience, but most of it was in the open field or with an additional army. An undercover operation was new, and daunting. Integra clearly sensed this uneasiness in her vampire and rose to place a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Seras, youv'e become a powerful solider in your own right, I have no doubt that you will prevail on this mission. Your master and I will do everything to ensure that you succeed. " She was firm, but warm.

"But what if they sense I'm not human –I mean, perhaps we can fool their lackeys, but if the culprits are other vampires, won't I be found out?" The shadows stirred.

"Think of using your powers of illusion, Girl.", Alucard came closer to his servant. "It might be quite easy to fool these dogs- drink an excess of blood to keep your tempture up, don't let on to smells and sounds that the humans ignore. Make sure that you appear to be nothing but a harmless kitten and they won't expect your claws." Integra handed her a flyer detailing where the open casting calls would be held over the next two days for the agency.

"The day after tomorrow, you will go with Alucard to the evening call. You will present a mock portfolio, credits, photographs- everything is being made up right now to look as genuine as possible. He'll pass as your agent, and I'm sure use some subtle tecniques to weave you into the school. Once there, you'll pose as a student model , and then your real business begins. Tomorrow evening, you'll go with Walter to pick out clothing and we will stock up on your supplies. Use tonight to do any and all research on the company, the files, or the case itself. You may even use my computer."

Sir Hellsing rose towards the doorway. Her vampire had her trenchcoat in hand, ready to assist her .The girl looked down at the glossy flyer and winced. The pair stood in the corner preparing to exit, but then there was a turn and pause.

"Oh, and Seras," she asked," how old were you when you were turned?"

" 21.", she replied.

"Try to dress like your'e 17 again- they seem to favour them younger, so look the part." Her mistress exited, but Alucard lingered with a sly smile for his flegeling.

"_Think of something nice, short, and pink-remember, it's for the good of England. ." _

"_Bloody Hell." She thought._

The morning breakfast was lovely; a hot , steaming cup of coffee with two sugars and plenty of cream, eggs with a few tomato wedges and a fresh pack of cigarettes. There was a brief, but loving phone call from his wife, and his mum and brother were in the garden leaving Lord Andrew to enjoy his breakfast in peace. Ah bliss, heaven, sheer joy before a day of ground work, firing practice, and being screamed at by a Frenchman for hours on end.

"_Ah, he's not a bad fellow, but Lord, he's loud- and that's something coming from me. . . " Andrew thought while savoring his coffee._ His solitude was broken by his cousin's arrival at the table. Integra plopped down the morning's paper with the blaring headlines," Murder at Lancaster Street- Remains Found."

"And a good morning to you, sunshine." Andrew mused, "I was hoping Walter would bring a paper, but your touch is just as good."

"This is what the newpapers were permitted to print." She produced a black folder and pulled a few photographs from them and handed them down. Andrew recoiled at the images. "This is what it actually looked like. Now do you have an idea what wer'e up against, hmmm?"

"What the hell made that? Shark? Tiger? No human being could have done that !" Integra snatched a slice of tomato from his plate and began to nibble.

"My point exactly." she said. Her cousin cocked his eyebrow and pulled his plate protectively towards him.

"Get your own, let me have one meal in peace- make your fellow get you some chow. By the way, where is he?"

"Resting. Oh, and Andrew, you don't know what happened to that rose from the other day, do you?" Lord Hellsing smiled and pointed his fork at her.

"Eddie took it for a drawing study- so you did go back there with him last night. . .I knew it! Little closet romantic you are-HEY! " With a grin, Integra swiped an additional tomato and scurried off. "Bloody theif. . ."

Deep in the basement, far below the wine cellar in a cool, sparsely furnished room, a large, polished coffin lay still. Inside, its inhabitant , the Cheshire King, the Vampire Alucard lay resting, dreams filtering in and out of his overlapping thoughts .

_Romania- centuries ago, when his blood was still warm and his kingdom stretched out over the Ottoman Empire. Visions of a home and family that now only exsisted in dreams and the whispers of memory. Images of a beloved wife, Elizabeta, and children long since devoured by the teeth of time. Their visages danced and faded in his mind. Other chambers of the palace rushed into focus-the women's quarters where his concubines dewelled. The sound of soft bells, the rustle of silk and the face of Sulama, his favoured love. Bright brown eyes that shone with devotion, soft, pink cheeks and light brown hair. She stroked his cheek and whispered into his ear…_

"_Master, I love you-I would follow you anywhere, everywhere, until my last breath. . ." A kiss followed- pure, innocent, intense. . .then the splattering of blood and the void filling up with crimson and dark. Alucard jolted awake, bloodied tears nesting in his eyes. _

"_Dammit.", the creature winced. "Can't it ever have a happy ending?"_

When vampires drink blood, it raises their body temptures, flushes their cheeks with colour and gives them an overall more "human" appearance.

Turkish for "Rose" all three concubines have floral names- Sarmasik means "Ivy" and the youngest, Zambak means "Lily". I just thought that they would be pretty little names for pretty little wives. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE –Dear Friends- until my computer stops being evil, the only way I can release my stories is in a singular document form- (Thanks for the concern, Dead Drummer !) Just think of these like small penny dreadful novels-each little one coming out until we can collect them all up. If anyone can give me a hand, like how do I add a new chapter without losing everything on file-please, please e-mail and let me know-Much Thanks , the frustrated Lady Kirie. . .

How Soon is Now?

_A wiry girl of twelve pouted; her heart ached and head swam. "Why can't I ever, ever get a chance to pick what happens to me?" Seras thought while sprawling on the bed in her room . "I didn't get to pick what happened to mum and dad, I didn't get to chose where I wanted to go afterwards, I didn't do anything to deserve this!" She jolted up and smashed the pillow with her fist, "It's not fair, not fair at all,!" she cried, anger and helplessness spilling out of her eyes . _

"Not fairumh…", Seras Victoria woke from her dream, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. The girl stirred in the confines of her coffin -she was fidgety and could not sleep. She lifted the lid and checked the time- only 2:30. She plopped back down and rubbed her face.

"No use lying here," she spoke to herself, "maybe a light snack, or some reading." She began to stir when a soft voice spoke to her mentally.

"_Nervous energy is best used on something productive, Police Girl.", _She looked up towards her dresser and saw her master's form and face morphing through the mirror. Within a few moments, he was fully developed and by her side.

"Can't sleep. I tried, but , I guess I'm just-"

"Worried that you don't have a chance of completing this on your own." Alucard rose an eyebrow at her, "I'm disappointed in you-I thought you had more faith in yourself."

"I do, but master, can I really still pass for a human?" A long finger curled around her chin, tilting it upwards. Her master studied the curve of her cheek and structure of her jaw. She felt like a purebred cat being examined at a showing.

"To the untrained eye, your'e still as mortal as the day you were born. We can camouflage your eyes and fangs, and it's up to you to down play your other traits." She looked away from his gaze - he could feel the warmth on her cheeks rise. He sensed her uneasiness like a second skin.

"I think," she said softly," I'm not going to get cast as a model, I mean I'm just not…"

"What" he whispered, breath close to her ear, "Just…not…what?" His fingers began to stoke the side of her cheek.

"I wasn't very pretty when I was alive, so I don't see how I'm going to look better dead." She turned to her master and met his gaze. He shook his head.

"You are very pretty-charming." She seemed to wince at each word. "But you are far more attractive when you have fire in your eyes ." Upon hearing this, a small smile began to lift the corners of her mouth. Gently, her master took both his hands and lifted her face up to meet his own.

"_No more doubting, especially things that we know are true, eh Girl?"_

"_Yes, Master.," _He pecked her lightly on the forehead. For a moment , she was stunned-he was being so nice to her ! With the contact, she received a few mental pictures of the previous evening . _A long walk with the mistress, a few kind words, and a personal feeding… No wonder he was in such a cheery mood. _

"Master, you seem to be in quite good spirits ."

"Observant , aren't you?" He strode over to the couch and motioned her to come near. Alucard sat down and his servant nestled near his feet. "Why down there? It's your sofa-you can sit next to me." Hesitantly, the girl rose and sat by his side. "When you act like an equal, you get treated like one." She smiled.

"Wev'e come up with a direct link in the murders-the woman who runs the agency, Annya Jarovia , was a suspect in a missing persons' case in Holland eight years ago, under the assumed name Eliza Jarrod, she also had two counts of sexual assault in France with another agency. She's a clever one-always moving and changing identities . Not to mention , back in 1999, she was linked to being active in a an internet ring that produced a series of "interesting" photographs involving young girls. " Seras' eyes went wide. "Our master was very pleased with my findings."

"So, you spent the evening with her?", Seras caught herself- "I mean, that's not what I-" the vampire chuckled.

"I could only wish that it _was_ , but yes, when Integra is happy, it makes me very pleased as well." The girl felt more at ease with her master and relaxed her body.

"May I?", she gestured to resting her head on his lap. He nodded and she gingerly curled up on her side, a tousled head of hair spilling over his knees. Alucard reached down and stroked his fingers through the strawberry blonde tangle.

"Master, " she asked softly, "have you ever been in love?"

"That's an out of the blue question?"

"Please, humour me- I'm nervous and I can't sleep ." _Ah women, they always want to hear some romantic nonsense._ He sighed.

" Yes, many, many times. I had a wife once. She was a beautiful, gentle and dear woman. We had children-four sons. "

"They all fought in the wars, right?"

"Yes, but I managed to keep none of them alive -the Ottomans claimed their heads. I also had three of the most lovely Turkish virgins…" His nails dug in a bit deeper, causing his fledgeling to let out a most contented , little purr. Her body shifted a bit and he feel the tension ease out of her body.

"Should I keep going?" She released a sigh. "I meant the story…"

"Yes, but if you had a wife you loved so much, than what did you need the harem for?"

"They satisfied… different needs, and in those times, it was customary to take up concubines, especially from conquered territories. They were good women. One served as Elizabeta's handmaiden and nurse to our children. She was… kind, devoted."

"What was her name?"

"Sulama." He replied, his voice sounded sad, distant. Seras looked up at her master, sensing his pain. She brushed his chin with her fingers.

"What happened to her ?"

"Abraham Van Hellsing cut our relationship short. " He pushed her hand away." Why so curious, little girl? I'm not asking you about your affairs. Come on now, who's in your heart –are you thinking of your Frenchman, " he teased," or Mr. Dornez?" He prodded her a bit in the ribs, and she swatted his hand, giggling . She was relieved to see some of his playful nature return.

"Your'e horrid, master! Hmmm, can't we split the difference between the two?"

"You know, when Walter was young, he was very handsome- quite the charmer. I could tell you stories that would make you blush all over….." His lips curled into a wicked grin, "But since your'e a little virgin and all, I'll let you ponder that for yourself…" He knew he was pushing her a bit too far and the day was getting late. She let out a large yawn, revealing her sharp canines.

"Come on girl, time for bed." He roused her up, and could see her shoulders slumping from fatigue.

"Master, did you love them as much as you do Miss Integra?" she asked with another yawn.

"Our master is in a category all by herself. Enough talking-rest, you'll be needed up soon enough." He tucked her in with all the gentleness of a father putting his daughter to bed, patting the lid of the coffin tightly.

Elsewhere….Down Town London

"I cannot begin to say how pleased we are with your recent line of ads, Maggie-they're smashing, simply smashing. You are going to be the next face highlighting the Spring Collection.", Annya Jarovia said with a bright smile. The young girl squeezed her mother's hand tightly, both of them exuberant with the news.

"You have no idea what this means to us, Ms. Jarovia," the woman replied, almost in tears.

"Does this mean I'm also eligible for the scholarship?" Maggie asked. The fashionable woman behind the desk nodded .

"Full tuition, room, board and any other additional fees for a university of your choice in the United Kingdom-truly an opportunity of a lifetime-once you complete the contracts." It was a dream coming true for both of them; Maggie Bloom was going to be a teenage sensation , the face of Rimmel Cosmetics, and her mum would be able to see her only child attend higher learning- a goal she had almost given up on after a nasty divorce and waning salary.

"For the next two months, you'll be in an intensive training program at the school -six hours a day, five days a week. In the mornings and on Saturdays, you will have private tutoring to make sure that your normal class work is up to date. We can't have you slacking on your education, can we Maggie?"

"No ma'am." She replied . Her mother patted her head. Annya rose and withdrew a folder from a file cabinet and handed a copy of a multi-paged document to Mrs. Bloom. The poor woman looked a bit overwhelmed; her working-class literacy would be challenged by this.

"If you don't mind signing the paperwork, Mrs. Bloom, after all, with Maggie going to be in our care so much we want to make sure that she's covered by our insurance. After all, with all of the things that happen in our world today, don't you want to protect your daughter?" She shot a look of concern at the young girl, now checking her cell phone.

"Of course." Mrs. Bloom flipped through the paperwork, retrieved a pen and gave her consent on the back page. Little did she know that she was signing her daughter's death certificate….

Later that evening….SoHo

The streets were crowed with colour, cars and noise. Downtown Soho was always vibrant on a Friday night; pubs were packed to the gills with young people wanting to blow off steam ,music drifted in and out of cafes and eateries, while the sidewalks buzzed with the current of life. The air took on a bit of a chill, so Walter adjusted his scarf, enjoying the warmth the wool provided.

"Your'e not cold, are you Miss Victoria?", His companion shook her head.

"Not in the least. Thank you so much for coming with me tonight."

"My pleasure. After all, I'm used to doing all the shopping for the mistress, but I think wer'e going to have a bit more fun with it." Seras smiled. She hadn't ever been much of a clotheshorse and it was going to be exciting to get a change of pace from her military uniforms. She was dressed casually tonight- a pair of jeans, a brown tweed cap, turtleneck sweater in shade of rust and a worn-looking leather coat in a coffee colour that Pip had given her last Christmas . Sometimes, she envied just how smooth, polished , and regal her mistress appeared, but she just couldn't pull that style off.

"_Her suits would bust open on me. ,"she thought, "And I just don't have her grace, nor height, or anything that makes her so lovely." Her master had once told her that _Integra_ looked beautiful in a gown, but hated skirts and dresses with a passion. _

"_She doesn't like to look vulnerable ." he had informed her. She wondered just how many times her master had seen her in a frock…_

"Usually we'd be getting custom tailoring done for Miss Integra but, I believe that this will suit our purposes well enough." He gestured to a funky store with neon lights, bold hues and a definite punk flavour.

Inside was sort of like being in a warped wonderland; music blared, candy-coloured fake furs hung like strange animals on a rack, sequins sparkled, and fish-net hose were rampant . A pleasant , tattooed salesman with caramel skin and fuchsia dreadlocks came to their service.

" Hi there! How can we help you tonight? "

"Let the young lady pick what she likes and I will find myself a nice corner to sit down in and enjoy the show." The fellow offered him a posh velvet armchair in the corner near the fitting rooms. "You go on, have fun and show me what your' e getting. " His eyes wandered to a rack of gothic, velvet frocks and dresses. He plucked a few out and whispered to the girl."Just in case we can't completely conceal your "spooky" nature, you might as well play it up." He thrust a few pieces in her arms."Also, your master adores corsets –absolutely loves them." Seras giggled."Best to pick one up –you never know when you'll need to gain his good graces."

Whilst Seras was getting changed, she heard the men bantering outside.

"So, your'e niece is going to audition for UK Faces- that's wicked! I I'm addicted to "Model Student"-it's a great show! She's totally going to get in."

"If she can ever make up her mind about what she want s to wear- right dear?"

"Yes, "Uncle", " she called from within.

Three-quarters of an hour and several hundred pounds later, The pair emerged from the shop with several packages. The young man had been genuinely helpful and greatly surprised at a hefty tip for his consideration.

"He was such a nice, young fellow-remember, we always reward those who deserve it ." Walter stated.

"My thoughts exactly. That's why I'm getting you a coffee. " They diverged to a small café where Seras asked his preference.

" May I have a Small Decaf, no sugar, and cream, please." She gave the order with a smile, "And for me a large mocha, extra chocolate-thanks!." He couldn't help but watch her with a twinge in his heart.

"_Poor thing, she should be out, enjoying her youth ." He also thought of his mistress, the young woman made so hard beyond her time, weighted with a heavy heart crafted of steel. They both deserved some joy ,and happiness. However, he re-called that even his own innocence was crushed by the War and the responsibilities of the organization. Walter was well aware of the heavy price of dut_y.

"Here you are-one, sugar free, decaf, with cream, and one mocha with B positive for me." She handed the beverage off and then pulled a little vial of medical blood from her coat pocket. She mixed it in and they continued their stroll back to where the car would meet them. The night had become crisp and a breeze stirred up the first dry leaves of Fall. The pair walked in comfortable silence, sipping their drinks. She drained the cup and tossed it in the garbage. She took a few of the bags on her arm and extended her empty palm slightly.

"Walter, may I hold your hand?", she asked shyly. He responded by slipping his gloved hand into hers. The night grew a bit warmer…

Hellsing Manor… one hour later.

"And _that _is what she is going to wear tomorrow?", Sir Integra stated inspecting her servant from all angles. 'She looks like a dress-up doll, or some kind of housemaid!" Poor Seras dared not move, she just stayed still in the ruffled, quasi-Victorian mini-dress that Walter had picked for her. Alucard smiled and said nothing- it had a very nice, corseted waist that made her look like a little hourglass.

"it's quite a popular style in Japan-she looks charming, adorable, and if we can't hide her fangs, at least it will blend in with the whole London Goth theme." Walter reasoned."Besides, she has a few other choices, you said to make her look "young"."

Integra huffed. "I said young not "illegal!" Well, at least her chest' s flattened a bit in in-that will take a few years off. Turn around, lets see how it moves with you. While the girl spun, Integra's eyes caught something odd in the back-a small flash of red, white and blue. "Stop for a moment –what the…" she lifted the hem up a bit, much to her female vampire's embarrassment . "Union Jack knickers! What were you thinking?" Seras blushed purple. Walter merely bowed a bit and shrugged.

"I thought they were cute." He retorted. His old friend covered his amusement with a gloved hand. Sir Hellsing ran a hand through her hair.

"I live in a house with lecherous, old men!" she exclaimed.

"And we live in a house with nubile, young virgins-what do you expect?", her vampire countered. Her icy gaze shot across the room. ""Dismissed all of you! I'm getting a damn brandy!" she huffed away to the drawing room.

Seras has many little cat-like qualities that I like to play up. To her master, she can be sort of a "pet", but their relationship goes far beyond that. While he teases her and certainly tests her comfort, Alucard treats Seras as more of a niece or ward rather than a lover. (After all, we know to whom his heart is dedicated to.) While he pushes her buttons, he is extremely protective of her , respects her, and does not cross the line from sensual into sexual- that is until…well we can't give the whole story away now, can we?

Reference to Gothic Lolita-an elegant form of dressing in an elaborate neo-Victorian gothic style-lots of baby doll dresses, Edwardian/Victorian frock coats , bonnets, petticoats and other frilly additions. It's a very popular contrast to the gaudy moe and more trendy styles in Tokyo's street culture.


	5. Chapter 5

Girl Afraid

When there is a current of excitement, especially from a large crowd of people, it's not uncommon for all the participants to feel rushed with energy, like group euphoria. However, when one can feel, smell, and sense the emotions of others it can be sensory over-load. The casting call teamed with people: young girls, their agents and families, each one emitting an aura that ranged the full scale of emotion. Scents, colours, and tangible feelings washed over the two vampires proceeding down the hall. It was already 6:00, the last registration shift beginning.

"_Keep your head straight, eyes a head and, smile-pretend that you want to be here." Alucard whispered to his ward._

"_I'm trying, but I didn't expect so many people-it's a bit overwhelming!"_

"_You must stay calm. Keep your breathing even and smooth-do not take in too many smells at once-trust me, the odor of cheap cologne and chemicals is not pleasant." _Seras held her shoulders as straight as she could as the two continued down the corridor. Absently, she tugged at the hem of her mini-dress and blinked in mild discomfort at the colored contacts concealing her scarlet eyes. Her master looked every part of the chic fashionista- his long hair was pulled off his face in a tight ponytail, dark glasses shielded his own unnatural eyes, and his suit was sharp as razor wire. Bodies bumped into them left and right-some girls pardoned themselves, while others shot daggers. Seras eyed the competition surrounding her. Some of them looked ridiculous- young children with baby fat still clinging to their cheeks and tummies dressed up like, well…

"_Tarts, absolute tarts."Her master mentally completed her sentence. "However, if you see past the gaudy ones, there are some truly lovely girls here-take a look at that one near the water cooler." _He indicated_ a _tall, willowy redhead with wavy hair and a sheer peasant blouse and skirt. She was so graceful, elegant. For a moment the little vampire contemplated her own shorter, fleshier figure and sighed.

"Petite is nice, too.", her master commented.

"I look like a cow." She stated with a pout, "A short, blonde cow…"

"You look healthy, sensual-why do you think the Captain's always trying to grab you? Besides, half of these girls are malnourished and anemic-their blood would taste terrible." Apparently, the last statement was spoken a bit too loudly, and one of the aforementioned anemic girls had a look of fear wash over her face. Slowly Alucard turned, and offered a dashing smile to the young woman , who only grew embarrassed at the attention from this tall, dark stranger.

"Master, don't go scaring the girls- Miss Integra wouldn't like it!"

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"Hmmmm, you mean like how you "accidentally " catch a glimpse of her changing for bed?", his fledgling stated .

"Hush now- get ready , you're going to be playing the role of "human", so act like one." The pair came up to a long table covered with fliers, brochures and magazines highlighting the agency. Two young men organized the set up- one was a brunette with a chiseled jaw and pierced ears, the other had a completely shaved head and a pair of thick, stylish glasses . The brunette cast up a plastic smile and a clipboard.

"Thank you so much for your interest in UK Faces, please fill out all the required information and wait for your number to be called." Alucard handed the man with glasses a sleek portfolio. He flipped through the photographs, then shot a look at the girl.

"When were these pictures taken?", he asked.

"About nine months ago."

"Hmm, she looks a bit old for our range here-we really want girls ages 15 to 18." The man then leaned in to Alucard and whispered low."Actually, if you wanted a much better gig, we do have a casting company for , more sophisticated clientele …"

"Well, I'd like to keep her in legal modeling, if you don't mind." he countered , "after all, her parents might get very upset if she was do to anything that might look-"suggestive". I have a duty to _my _client here and I wish to represent her in this age bracket." The brunette cast a nasty glare.

"Look, you got here at the tail end of the auditions and you expect us to give you priority-I don't know who the hell you think you are, but-" his banter was cut short by the vampire lowering his glasses and casting a piercing gaze.

"You, are going to give this girl a place at the school." he said in a soft, mesmerizing tone," You are going to give her full access to this program, and whatever else she needs- understood?" Both men looked blankly at each other and then at the nervous girl in front of them.

"Of course.," the man with glasses replied, "She's perfect-she'll make a nice alternative model for the Spring semester." His partner agreed and rushed off to find the coordinator of the event.

"_Master, do you think that worked?"she asked . _In a few moments, a polished woman with a mahogany bob and a velvet coatdress approached them with the brunette in tow . The woman had a regal air about her - her age was undefined, but those cheekbones could cut glass and her eyes were a stormy grey.

"You're right, Charles, she is a breath of fresh air-so healthy –looking. And what a lovely frock- I do so love dramatic costuming."

"Thank you ma'am." She replied. Alucard felt something strange about the woman-her heart rate was so fast, the organ racing as if she had been in a marathon. A sweet, incense –like scent surrounded her, either cinnamon or clove oil, but underneath, was a darker, moist odour.

"Is this your father, dear?", the woman asked warmly.

"No, no, my agent." Seras replied. The woman emitted a silvery laugh.

"Of course! He's by far too young, to be your father." She extended a hand but Alucard just politely bowed instead.

"Bit of a cold-wouldn't want you to catch it, Miss…"

"Jarovia, Aynna Jarovia, executive of UK Faces.", she studied him for a moment. "I know that I've met you before sir. Certainly, I always remember a face , but I can't recall where have I seen you?"

"Perhaps it was Holland, a few years ago.", Alucard stated. She cocked an eyebrow and a small smile played over the corners of her mouth.

"I was actually thinking Turkey, a long while back. I will look forwards to having your girl in my classes." She stepped over to Seras and patted her cheek lightly, "Such a pretty, lively girl-you'll do very well under me." She walked away as her assistant handed over a weekly schedule and small booklet to Seras, chattering way about starting times and paperwork. Meanwhile, Alucard eyed the exit of Miss Jarovia with a sense of dread in his stomach.

"_I should have beheaded you then, witch." He cursed to himself._

Elsewhere…

Round after round of silver-tipped bullets exploded on contact into the dummy's body-the last shot took off the top of the mock-ghoul's head clean off.

"Nice, very nice!," Captain Bernadette exclaimed , "Now I see that you can shoot like a man." Lord Andrew removed his earmuffs and goggles, beaming at his praise. Their relationship had gotten off to a bit of a rocky start, like two wolves trying to establish territory- especially with Lord Hellsing spending so much time with the captain's "Missus" . When Pip realized that the man was honourable and dedicated to perfecting his craft, his edginess waned and they began to realize that they had more in common than suspected.

"I was hoping that we could do a little one-on-one, hand-to-hand combat. Integra says that you still need to occasionally stake one of these bastards through the heart. Got an hour?" Andrew asked.

"Hell, the Boss' a lot braver than me- I prefer to stay at a comfortable, shooting distance." The men moved out of the shooting range, and back into the lower quarters of the house. The wine cellar, basement, and dungeons were vast- one could easily get lost in the twists and turns of the layout.

"Do they both sleep down there?" Andrew inquired as they climbed the first two flights of stairs.

"Yeah, their "bedrooms" are just below the wine cellar- the big guy's room is over on the right, while Seras' is next door on the left."

"Must make sneaking in to see her a bit of a pain, eh?" Pip rolled his eye and let out a frustrated breath.

"I rarely get to go in her room_- he_ makes sure of that . "

"Come on, you can't blame him-she's adorable! He's just trying to protect her from the clutches of a cad like you. She's not his daughter…is she?"

"She might as well be, and the Boss might as well be his wife. It's a strange , little family we got going on here, so get used to it." The men reached the third level of the manor and proceeded out into the courtyard. The air had started to turn chilly and the night began to settle in , a crimson glow of sunset illuminated the trees' bare, crooked branches.

"Fall gets them out earlier, the darker afternoons and longer nights-come November, the freaks will be out in full force." Pip stated, "Which do you prefer to spar on , concrete or grass?"

"My wife is coming to visit next week, so grass-don't want to rough up my good looks." The two men faced off, shaking out their limbs and readying themselves for whom would throw the first punch. Andrew lunged first, going towards the Captain's left side, hoping that his blind spot would give him an advantage. The Frenchman side-stepped, dodging the blow gracefully , returning the attack with a quick side kick to the mid-section. Andrew took most of the impact with a curse, winced, and brought a hard slap to his face.

"Dammit! Try not to get my face either! I'd like Vic to smile when she sees me tonight." He snarled.

"You're a vain one, Frenchie. Maybe I should tell Mr. Coat n' glasses about your rendezvous later?" The pair continued their sparing, hurling insults, knocking each other's egos and bodies to the floor. From the garden, Walter observed the two young men and shook his head.

"_Young people these days," he thought, "If it was 1944 again, I'd show them how a good row was properly done."_

Later that Night….

A large suitcase was being packed with clothes, cosmetics and clotting blood. Under the first compartment, Seras placed several packs of medical blood, including a few smaller vials. Both her master and mistress had donated their fair share of nourishment.

"In case you absolutely have to go outside for any extended period during the day, cover yourself completely, wear sunglasses, and drink the vials indicated with red .," he had instructed."It will sustain you and prevent any damages, but don't push yourself over a few hours, or you may start burning. The blood marked with blue is your mistress' -drink it if your other meals run dry. It's very, very rich, but be careful-it's quite addictive."

She held one of the vials up-it was thick, black, viscous fluid-barely any light filtered through it, but it brimmed with her master's energy. Gently, she held up a vial of Integra's blood. The liquid inside was much thinner and had a bright red colour, like pomegranate juice. Master had schooled her on the types and differences of blood in the beginning of their relationship; the purer the blood was, the brighter in colour, and thinner in was in constancy . A former virgin's blood thickened over the years of sexual activity-something about the additional proteins in the body concentrating in the blood cells…. She sighed and packed away the meal that would be hidden from the agency's prying eyes. After the audition, Alucard had been in a tense, foul mood. She tried to understand what was bothering him, but he gave her no answer and preferred to be alone for the rest of the evening. His moods were so erratic sometimes, and she wondered if he acted this way on purpose just to get a reaction out of her. A light knock on the door broke her out of her head and back into reality.

"Hey Vic-it's me, got some time?", the Captain's voice inquired softly. She smiled and rose to the door, opened it, and was greeted with a grin.

"Hello, Love.," he beamed. A scrape marred his chin. She gingerly pecked him on the cheek.

"Looks like youv'e been in a fight and lost." she joked. He caught her around her waist and pulled her close. With a little sigh, she pressed against his chest and hugged him tightly. "Still working well with Master Andrew?" Seras inquired.

"Yes, " he replied, still in her embrace, "but I miss working with you -besides, he punches like a girl." The two laughed and she invited him inside. The sofa beckoned and Pip was glad to rest. He began to put his boots up on the coffee table, but the little vampire shooed him off and placed down a small plate of cookies and two blood oranges, peeled and segmented.

"I asked Walter for some extra treats in case of company. There's some iced tea in the fridge if you'd like some. There's also milk and beer, but I don't know how well that'll mix."

"Milk then." In a moment, tall glasses of cold milk were accompanying the dessert and the two had settled comfortably in.

"I feel like I'm in grade school again," the girl stated, dunking her chocolate chip cookie. The captain couldn't believe her sometimes; on the battlefield, she could be a raging berserker , charging through enemy territory destroying everything in her path, and now here she was, indulging in cookies and milk. She was a complex, little creature indeed.

"Congrats on today-you'll be gutting that place in less than a week. " Seras rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea how horrid the whole experience was. I felt like a complete mess. If it wasn't for master's "powers of suggestion", I wouldn't have even been able to get in." Pip scowled at her. "What?"

"I hate when you talk like that. You make yourself sound like some kind disaster when you're the farthest thing from it. You're a damn good soldier and a beautiful girl- just take the compliment and deal with it." He brushed the side of her cheek with a light kiss.

"I better be good- Master warned me that the woman I'm going up against is basically pure evil, but he wouldn't say if she was human, vampire or other."

"You'll be fine, just fine." He reached into the confines of his suit jacket and pulled out a small object wrapped in a bandana. "Here, the Boss Lady asked me to help you out, and I gladly obliged." Seras took the package and opened it slowly-two vials of blood-her Captain's blood- were now in her possession.

"I wanted to be with you, even when I can't .," he stated "Plus, we can't have you getting hungry and attacking pretty, young girls without me being there to watch." She playfully slapped him on the arm, but the man winced.

"Owww," he whined, "that's where they drew it from ! Do you want to break me?" Seras giggled-he could be so dramatic sometimes. His mood clamed and he began to stoke her hair and whispered," Besides, they don't have your gentle touch, mon ami. I prefer you personally take what you want."

"Why Captain, is that an invitation?", she asked coyly. For a moment, he gazed at her longingly , and nodded. Carefully, she leaned over him and undid a few buttons on his shirt, hands trembling as she held his shoulders.

"Um, I'll try not to leave as deep of a mark as last time…" she whispered as she nuzzled the side of his neck…

_Personal feedings- Unlike an unwilling victim, a close companion, lover, or mate of a vampire may offer a feeding of blood in an intimate manner. It may be as platonic as a few drops from a finger, more romantic, such as in the form of a kiss , or downright erotic-it depends on the nature of the partners __involved. In all its many forms, the act bonds the two together on a very deep and personal manner, even linking emotions or allowing a vampire glimpse into the memories of its host. It can also been seen as a sensual act, for example, the Captain still has a fairly chaste relationship with Seras (much to his frustration) but it's his own way of physically bonding to her without fearing the repercussions of her master, or an angry handprint on the face from his feisty vampire virgin. As for the case of Sir Hellsing and her vampire, it can be seen on perhaps all levels , but as was mentioned in "How Soon Is Now", it appears to be almost like a reward for a job well done. One person inquired-"Don't you become a vampire if you are bitten?" While there are many myths about how one becomes a vampire, in my series one has to be completely drained, then an exchange of blood from the creature itself for one to transform . Ghoul bites are a wee bit different. ( Zombies are another story all together… ) _


	6. Chapter 6

Pretty Girls Make Graves

The death of Sasha Jenkins hit her neighbours hard, a devastating blow to a seemingly quiet and peaceful community. Her family was inconsolable and grew weary at the various inquires about their daughter's untimely demise. After all, a complete body was not found, but the severed left arm, mass amounts of blood, and samples of hair all matched her profile exactly- any hope of finding this girl still alive was snuffed out. After three weeks and no full corpse, the press declared her dead.

It was quite strange to read your own obituary, see photographs of yourself and family, and read writers' poignant tributes to youth so sadly spent. Sasha continued to mop up the mess that spread over the cellar floor-a large sanguine puddle that once was named Laura McKinley, her former classmate. She stared down, seeing her own reflection in the blood and shuddered.

"_She's one of the lucky ones," she thought,"It's at least over for her." A harsh growl came from the shadows, causing her to turn and gaze into a pair of inhuman eyes._

"_Keep working, you lazy cow!" it hissed,"We have new recruits today and Mistress doesn't want any time wasted!" Good old Mistress, always on the prowl- there were always new recruits… _

Elsewhere-

Hellsing Manor, the Drawing Room, right before lunch…

"So, let's get this straight- this Annya Jarovia is by no means human. She is in fact some kind of creature, vampiric in nature, yet not a vampire herself-correct?" Sir Hellsing asked whilst sipping her Earl Grey.

"Correct.," her vampire stated. He paused for a moment and offered her sugar from the tea tray, "One lump or two?" His master indicated one and he gently dropped the cube in her drink. "She is an ancient evil from the Fertile Crescent, a regular "Whore of Babylon", you might say, one of the legendary incarnate beings of Middle Eastern Folklore." Integra stared intensely into him.

"What is she and can she be destroyed?"

"She is a lamia, and can be killed in several fashions –all of which I reviewed with Seras before her departure. Her head can be cut off, or a spike of silver can be driven through her skull. When in doubt, the destruction of the heart is always a safe bet. "

"All of those require rather intimate contact. Will she be able to get close enough to kill her quickly- these murders are increasing. " The hallway doors creaked open, and her faithful butler brought in a small, covered tray and a medical blood pack.

"Shall I serve lunch in here today, Miss, or do you wish to come out on the porch to have lunch with your cousin?" She motioned to have the meal put down on her desk.

"I usually don't like to bring food in here, but we're in the middle of something. Please tell Andrew that I will see him shortly-thank you." Walter turned and exited without further question. Integra placed the tray to her right-lunch could wait, her interest was by far too focused to be distracted. Her servant however, was glad to partake of his chilled meal, but since he was in the company of his master, he made sure to pour the contains into a teacup instead of tearing into it with his fangs. His master noted his gentlemanly manners with a bit of a half smile.

"Very civilized. Now, how is Seras going to get personal with her in a short period of time- she's not always the most socially inept little thing, so, how is she going to do it without causing a riot? We would like to keep this operation as subtle as possible." Alucard took a long sip from his cup and smiled.

"Blood." He replied.

"Come again?" Integra was a bit confused. He paused and swirled the crimson liquid in his china cup.

"Her blood is going to draw this woman right to her. Think about it, she preys on the blood of virgins- our girl has that going for her in addition to a mixture of both your noble bond and my own supernatural blood in her. Pure, full-bodied and sweet – Ms. Jarvovia won't be able to resist. "

"Your'e describing her like a wine.", He drained the cup and delicately wiped his mouth with a napkin. He cast a sly grin at his master.

"She is – a delicate, delicious muscatel ." He stood up and leaned into Integra a bit." You however, are a much richer, heartier burgundy-very satisfying." Before she could protest, the creature kissed her hand and disappeared, leaving only a trace of his lips on her glove.

"_Damn dramatic exits…" she thought, "but, he does them so well."_

Elsewhere-Downtown London

"Heads up! Walk like there's a pole down the middle of your spine!" the brunette with the cast-iron jaw bellowed to a weary crowd. It was 1:30, and Seras was drained-she rarely stayed up this "late" anymore and felt her eyes go dry under the thin layers of the contact lenses. As glamorous as the industry had made this schooling out to be, she found it as rigorous as her military training, and by far less satisfying. Posture and pretense, "attitude" and nonsense-she really could not see what made so many of these girls flock to this profession.

The morning had started with a degrading weigh –in, measurements, and even a measure of body fat. If that wasn't bad enough, Ms. Jarvoia individually sat with each girl to discuss the changes to be made to her personal appearance. However, when it came to be her turn, the woman 

grinned and said she would speak to her in private after lunch. Seras felt a chill run down her spine every time that woman came near. Not a hair was out of place, and her smile never waned, but underneath that calm exterior, she could feel a predator's calculating presence. Meanwhile, her companion-the Fashionista from Hell, screamed "positive reinforcement" to the less than positive class.

"_Well, the money and attention must draw them, but Lord, what a way to make a living!" she thought to herself. _Also, there had been chatter about the various scholarships that were provided; so many of the girls were from working-class, or even challenged stations, so their parents were glad to see them provided with a situation that could better their lives. Money, fame and education-it was a powerful concoction to so many young hopefuls.

"Miss Victoria, can you come up and show that class how one would make a powerful entrance?" the Brunette asked. "_Crap!", she thought, and wished dearly to have it be a request instead for a few laps or firing practice. _She proceeded up to the head of the room, eyes observing her every move. She tried her best to walk with elegance, but instead felt like she was marching- back and shoulders straight, eyes peering ahead. She turned sharply, as if she was in line and stopped abruptly in front of the instructor.

"Where did you learn that trick-the army?" A few girls giggled and Seras felt her face flush with colour. She felt a pair of eyes bore into the back of her head.

"Come on now Daren, don't be too harsh on her.," Ms. Jarovia stated approaching her from the side of the room. "She has a stride to her walk-it has power in each step. This is a girl who knows where she's going." The woman came very close – Seras could smell her perfume, a deep, sensual odour of cloves and musk. She dared not to breathe in more of her scent, but it came crashing inside her -there was a rich, coppery layer under the perfume. Blood, fresh blood was seeped into her clothes and under her nails. By instinct, the vampire's mouth began to water. Ms. Jarovia stepped nearer, almost face to face.

"Would you like to come into my office now, dear?", she asked pleasantly. Seras gulped hard, fighting her natural desire to be closer to the scent .

"Actually, I'd like to change my clothes first and grab some water, ma'am." She squeaked. The woman offered her a thin smile and nodded.

"You are dismissed." She was glad to go, to depart from her discomforting presence. Seras needed a bit of nourishment- her head was pounding and the enticing smell of sanguine had made her hungry. She rushed to her locker in the women's changing room and dug through her bag, the suitcase had been replaced by a messenger bag for today. She rummaged through the pockets, retrieved a blood pack and rushed into the lavatory to drink her meal up in the privacy of one of the stalls.

She tore into it, fangs first and drained as much as she could, her stomach feeling queasy from the quick intake. She took a deep calming breath, still hungry, but another feeding would have to wait until later. Seras composed herself, wiped her mouth, and began to dispose of the bag, wrapping it in a paper towel, hiding it in the back pocket of her satchel. She rapidly brushed her teeth and pulled off her sweater, preferring the tank top underneath for the remainder of class.

When she re-surfaced, the students had scattered taking their afternoon break. With the Fashionista and Ms. Jarovia nowhere in sight, she began to search the surroundings for any abnormal sources of energy. The whole upper level seemed "normal" enough-nothing disturbing , no noises nor scents out of the ordinary, however, it was still afternoon, a bright and cheery autumn day. Seras had a gut feeling that by tonight, it would be a whole other territory…..

Elsewhere-

_Deep in the comfortable confines of his coffin, the Cheshire King sleeps. Visions wash over him, but they are not pleasant. They are not the faces of his former family, nor lovers, or his current household, but of a form he wishes to forget. Her eyes are a stormy grey and her hair rich auburn, falling to her waist in waves. He held her in ancient Constantinople, and wished that he had killed her then. He recalls the curve of her lips and lithe body covered in velvet and furs in Budapest –her smile is always warm with wickedness beyond any measure._

_Her voice sounds like a thousand daggers thrust into his heart. "I curse you Vlad- may you never know the warmth of another's arms, nor heart. May any maid or man, wife or concubine fall from your graces and be dashed by my hands. If I cannot lay claim to you-no one will! Suffer in a bed of torment and an embrace of eternal loneliness!" His wife had fallen into despair and died, his children were destroyed on the battlefields, the concubines were beheaded, and even Lucy and Mina were now only memories. Elizabeth's curse seemed to ring true. The only solace he had now was this family of bonded blood. If anything were to happen to them…the idea made the vampire shudder. Elizabeth Bathory , the Lamia, daughter of the Jin, would not touch a single hair from any of their heads. _

Muscatel is a delicate dessert wine which is very sweet and a pale yellow color. The perfect flavour for a sweet, young blonde… if all of the household had to be described as liquour, Walter would be cognac, Integra would be a robust burgundy, Andrew a Pale India Ale, and Pip, well… some sort of cheap, white wine…


	7. Chapter 7

Death at One's Elbow

The evening would have been glorious – the crescent moon shone silver, gusts of early, gold leaves were spiraling into the air, and soft, billowing clouds stretched out beyond the hills. It was a night made for sipping mulled cider on your front porch-if you also happen to have a shot gun in hand to blow the heads off encroaching, undead visitors.

A fallen zombie landed within a yard of Lord Andrew's feet with a dull thud and a shattering of bone and teeth. The seemingly quiet night was interrupted at about 8:20, when a small pack of ghouls were located about two miles from the manor. In spite of previous plans to delve back into the headquarters of UK Faces, Seras dropped everything to go into the field with Lord Hellsing and a few other armed men.

"Watch to your left!," she called over her shoulder. Andrew saw the animated remains of a young woman larch over the corpse of the splattered creep and reach out for him with bony, outstretched hands. He plugged a silver slug directly through her left eye-she stumbled and then lay still. Gunshots rang out through night, with agonized moans rising up from the zombies. A tall, angular figure, observed the chaos with a clenched grin and excitement churning in his eyes. Alucard had been watching Lord Andrew's progress for the past weeks and the result s of tonight's excursion pleased him greatly. At first, he had thought he would be a messy, boorish solider, akin to the Frenchman, but his ease , determination ,and confidence sang true of the noble blood that coursed through his veins. It stirred thoughts of his master when she was on the rampage; eyes fierce, every movement precise , moving with the grace and courage of a tigress.

"_Durga in a suit and vest.." he mused. He hoped that this animal grace would transpire from the battlefield into the bedroom –eventually, of course. Above all things, the vampire was a very, very patient creature…._His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry coming from his own servant- a severed hand, still active, was clutching at her thigh.

"GET OFF!", she snarled and attempted to pry the foul thing away. At this point, almost all of the undead were wiped out, but this last being kept clinging, digging fingernails into her exposed flesh. Andrew raced to her side and began to grab at the hand, pulling it away . The hand kept rising upwards, drawing thick bands of blood.

"Hold still!," he cried as his hands went up her uniform's skirt. Seras yelped and Andrew at last wrangled the hand away and pierced it with a silver nail-it shuddered, then, exploded into a puddle of blackish blood. They both looked up at each other red-faced.

"I am so sorry about that-I'm a married man –I meant no harm ." He stated sheepishly. Seras looked down at the four scrapes on her thigh-they were already starting to close up, but they would leave some nasty marks for a day or so.

"No offense taken. I won't tell your wife, if you won't tell my Master!" They both laughed a bit and went over to the soldiers piling up the dozen or so corpses to take inventory and check for any injuries of the troops.

"Success, my Lord. "Alucard spoke into the night air," May it be the first of many." He melded into the shadows ,exiting the scene like a floating leaf.

Elsewhere-

Chopin played softly in the background and two dozen candles set the bathroom a glow with a subtle, amber light. A delicious scent of roses and cloves hung in the air. Annya purred as a lithe, blonde girl of about sixteen, massaged her neck and shoulders. Her fingers slid up the girl's hands, but she gently pushed them away.

"Please, let me finish Mistress- your'e so tense tonight." She stated softly, working a knot out on the base of the woman's neck, she then ran her fingers through her smooth, burgundy hair.

"Sasha, you are too good to me.," Annya cooed "I'm so glad that our little misunderstanding has been broached . " She reached for her left hand , covered with stitches , and kissed it . Annya looked up at her, eyes devouring her slight figure and soft face. She rose and gestured to the girl to remove the sash from her silk robe.

"Why don't you join me in here tonight…", she asked , her voice heavy with desire. The girl said nothing, but led her mistress to the large, steaming bathtub. Sasha pulled off her robe and assisted her in . The warm blood felt heavenly as it engulfed her tried body. The girl dipped a large sponge into the liquid and patted her face and throat.

"Did you retrieve what I asked of you?" Sasha paused, turned around and produced two vials of blood-one a rich red in colour, and the other looked like tar inside the glass.

"Ami got them out of the women's room today, ma'am." Annya took them both and smiled, rolling them between her palms.

"Good boy-where is my darling now?"

"He's down in the basement with the remains." Annya giggled-it was a sound that made Sasha'a skin crawl.

"He needs to have a little fun, too. " She studied the vials," So this is the fabled blood of the Van Hellsing family-impressive. Ah Vlad, you always were a sucker for a human's heart. Let's see what fun we can have with this…"

An Hour Later- the Study-

"It was unreal- bloody unreal!," Andrew stated , sipping his coco. "These things kept coming, even after you shoot at them. Makes a Purrish seem like a kindergartner…" His cousin shot him an "I-told-you-so" look and drained her teacup. As soon as she set down the empty vessel, her vampire refilled it with steaming , lemon tea.

"Alucard, how did you feel Andrew performed tonight?" Integra inquired.

"He was quick, precise and very pro-active, Master," the creature countered, "And he even dared to tread in untouched territory -isn't that right, Lord Hellsing?" Andrew turned red-cheeked and grinned.

"Perhaps, France has ownership upon it," he mused.

"Remember, my Lord, it's _Romania _that gets first claim to virgin territory." Integra was irked- this newfound friendship between Andrew and Alucard was getting her as nervous as a cat in room full of rocking chairs. The creaking of the doors ceased the private jokes and Seras Victoria entered, still in uniform and looking exhausted.

"Well speak of the devil-report the situation, Girl.," the vampire ordered.

"Master, Miss Integra, and Lord Hellsing , the fifteen ghouls are destroyed –all disposed of properly, too . Any injuries were minor and not caused by supernatural forces. Lady Emma departed this afternoon to pick up your wife, Sir, and is spending the evening with her. They'll be here by 10:00 tomorrow morning. Sir Edward is in the parlour with Walter and a few of the enlisted men, Captain Bernadette included, having a discussion . "

"Excellent. You are dismissed for the remainder of the evening.," Integra stated. "However, didn't you want to go back to the modeling agency tonight?" Seras nodded her head , but indicated her right thigh, which was heavily bandaged. A look of concern came over Sir Hellsing's face.

"What happened ?" she inquired.

"An undead hand latched on- I usually would heal up quickly, but since I've had so little rest, it's a bit raw. I will continue my investigation tomorrow morning while it is still dark."

"Good follow through-dismissed." The girl bowed to her company, but felt her master's voice as she departed the room.

"_Drink a bit of my blood-or Integra's- you'll rejuvenate faster. "_

" _I shall-thank you. Good night, Master." _Seras made her way up the hall, following the chattering and laughter. The parlour was filled with smoke and voices began to rise.

"So, you say that this Sargent is better than Renoir ?", Pip asked. His voice was loud and a bit irritated. The Captain held a small glass with the remains of what could have been a whiskey sour. Sir Edward was on the couch, cup of tea in hand next to Christophe and Jean, two of the enlisted French soldiers. Walter stood near the door piling up the used silverware and china on the tea cart.

"I believe that Sargentwas a more skilled portrait artist, that's all." Edward defended. "He was more about technique than Renoir." Pip huffed and set down his empty glass.

"I may not be the most educated man here-but damn, anybody of French blood knows what a good painter he was –like a national treasure. " Pip eyed Seras as she neared the circle. He grinned and gestured her to come closer.

"He painted fleshy, lovely women," He pulled the girl by her hand and plopped her unceremoniously on his lap. " Nice healthy-looking ones, ain't that right Vic?" he cooed in her ear. All of his chauvinist ways came out when he drank.

"Good to see you, too." She said. The girl winced as his hand accidently brushed against her injured thigh. Her gaze fell upon Edward, who looked a little embarrassed for her.

"Mr. Edward, thank you so much for the lovely drawing in the study- Miss Integra loved it. She's going to get it framed once she has a chance." The young man smiled at her.

"Hey , don't get ideas for any " life drawing" with my girl here." Pip squeezed her tightly. "Want to blow this joint, honey?" She rose calmly and nodded goodnight to the remaining men- Walter gave her a sympathetic glance as she exited . Christophe patted the boy's shoulder and made sure his captain was out of earshot.

"Ah, he's just jealous- you probably get to see more naked women than he has in two years…" Edward groaned and polished off his tea.

Seras walked a few paces ahead of the captain; he sensed her irritation.

"Come on, I didn't mean to upset him. I just think he needs to be put in his place a bit, that's all." She didn't turn around. Pip continued.

"Anyone can see the boy has a crush on you -can't blame him." Seras turned and faced him. He smiled-the vampire shot him a pursed frown.

"You were being rude back there."

"So, was he-putting down France when he knows the whole room was filled with us."

" He wasn't-your'e just sensitive. Please don't grab me like that in public either. " For a moment he stopped and noticed her leg. He touched her shoulders and stared her in the eye.

"What happened to your leg, Vic? This isn't like you-why aren't you healed up?"

"I'm exhausted –I had to be up almost all of today for the agency. I wanted to actually get sleep tonight- perhaps even with you, but I need to get some blood first and pyjamas."

"You can't sleep nude?" he asked hopefully.

"Not funny-after what you pulled in there, I should go to bed by myself, so don't try my patience."

"I'm sorry-I'll apologize to him tomorrow, and I promise you, I'll be a good boy-like last time. " She sighed. It was hard to be upset at him for long when he really did care for her so much, and any free time they had off the battlefield was treasured. She smiled in spite of her temper and the dull ache that spread up her thigh.

"I'll be back, ten minutes, ok?", He nodded, kissed her quickly and left. She made her way down the four flights of stairs and into her room. Once in a while, she did crave to sleep in a bed, recalling her more human days-this would be a great night for it. While she had reservations the first couple of times she did this, Pip indeed kept his word, and tried nothing beyond holding her as they rested. While he could a lecherous bastard , the man indeed had some honour.

She pulled pyjama pants and a camisole from her dresser and went over to the messenger bag placed near her coffin. She searched the compartment looking for the vials. They were gone! She checked the pockets, her make-up bag, everywhere, but nothing was left except the empty medical bag. The vampire changed and slid her bathrobe over her shoulders. As she made her way up the stairs, she wondered where in Dis' sake she could have left them.

Elsewhere-

Ancient curses rolled off Annya's tongue like hymns. Tall, black candles flickered in the darkness as she poured the contents of the vial onto a brass plate and dripped three clots of wax into it. She pierced her own finger with a savage fang and mingled her own blood with the concoction.

"_Blessed virgin of noble birth-warrior maiden –Stella Maris, Ishtar-I curse you. I curse your heart that beats with untouched love and purity, I curse your lover who is a thousand times damned by the living and the dead. Know not a moment of rest, until you are broken in body, spirit and soul."_

She blew out the candles and laughed in the shadows…

Durga- Durga is an Hindu goddess of battle, usually depicted as a beautiful woman with serval arms holding spears and swords, riding on the back of a tiger. Since Integra is half Eastern Indian, (Sir Aurthur's family had been intermarrying Indian nobility since the end of WWI. ) It's appropriate to associate her with the bold devi. (Later on, Alucard also calls her "Durga" as a term of endearment…)

Purrish- A Pakistani radical. Unfortunately, the types that take a lickin' and keep on tickin'-usually with a concealed bomb strapped to them…

John Singer Sargent- Late 19th Century English portrait artist , know for his large, luminous oil works– "The Portrait of Madame X" is one of his most famous paintings.

August Renior- Late 19th Century French Post-Impressionist painter who depicted many images of robust women, usually in the bath, or painted cheery outdoor scenes of everyday life. One of his famous pieces is "The Peasant's Dance."

On occassion , vampires can and do sleep in a bed, or place other than a their coffin. However, some time must be spent in their resting place during the daytime hours, or they will become weak. (Seras once fell asleep on Integra's bed and the woman didn't have the heart to wake or move her…Alucard thought it was adorable, and the Captain wanted pictures… )


	8. Chapter 8

Girlfriend in a Coma

The house was dead silent- not a single form-human, animal or midian stirred. On stealthy, little feet, Seras crept up the stairs to the kitchen. It was still dark; not any sliver of sun had broken up through the night. Walter was still asleep-he was an early riser, but at 5:10 in the morning, he had almost another hour-and- a -half of well deserved rest.

"_A pack of blood, a bit of toast, maybe some juice.." the vampire thought_. She also contemplated making some extra food so that the Captain could wake-up to a breakfast plate. In spite of his initial rudeness last evening, he was incredibly sweet to her later on. He held her snuggly and kept to his wandering hands firmly in check. She had had an unsettling dream around 3:00 a.m., and Pip stayed awake nearly a half-hour, soothing her. She didn't have the heart to tell him just what the images had been. Turning the corner, she snapped on the light, and to her surprise, a figure slumped over the side table-long, blonde hair tangled in a nest. She emitted a small groan and began to stir.

"Miss Integra?" the girl asked. She gently went over to her mistress, and softly touched her shoulder. The woman pushed the mane out of her face-she looked terrible! Her pyjamas were rumpled and her navy robe hung off her shoulders , appearing to drag her down with it.

"Wha-what time is it?," she asked-her head felt like she was stuffed with cotton.

"It's 5:15, ma'am- I was getting ready to leave for Downtown London . Are you alright_?" With the physical contact, she received a snippet of the dreams from a few hours prior; vividly violent and erotic images involving a certain vampire dear to them both… She drew her hand away, startled._

"We had the same dream?" Seras half-asked . Sir Hellsing shot her a puzzled, slightly irritated look.

"What?" Integra quipped. The vampire turned her face away, embarrassed .

"Um, the same dream-you know, out on a veranda, the moon shining down on a winter's night… " Seras' voice trailed off. Integra folded her hands on the table, and cast a demanding look to her servant.

"Go on.", she stated flatly

"Everything starts out lovely-long, white gown, lots of …unbuttoning …and then it ends in a pool of blood and carnage… "

"Why the hell are you thinking of your master in such a fashion?!" Integra snapped.

"Why are you thinking of your servant in such a fashion, Miss?" Both women looked at each other for a beat.

"I understand this dream upsets you, Mistress….I'm sorry, but it wasn't pleasant for me either." Seras stated. "May I make you some tea?" Integra sighed.

"Thank you." The girl started to boil the kettle on the stove and pulled out a few boxes of Twinings from the cupboard. "What would you care for-Chamomile, Earl Grey, or plain Black?" Integra rubbed her eyes –attempting to return to any form of sleep would be pointless at this hour.

" Black please-I need to stay awake…Seras?"

"Yes, Miss?" The woman took a breath.

"Do you and he… have a relationship?

"I am his servant and fledgling – you know that we're bonded. " The answer didn't appease her. She looked down at her hands and spoke the next question mentally.

" _That I understand, but are you in love with him, or he with you?" The kettle sang; the vampire shut it off and approached her mistress, kneeling at her feet, looking up in to her strained face._

"_You know the answer , my Lady-there's no need to be worried. I love him as much as a servant can love her master, but no, it's not like that. " She gently stroked her arm. "He loves and respects you more than anyone else in his life. "_

"_Because he's forced to?" Integra asked bitterly._

"_Because he wants to. You're the only one in his heart." She kissed her hand and rose._

"Now , do want anything else , Miss- I have to leave before the sun comes up." Sir Hellsing shook her head and yawned widely. A steaming cup of English Breakfast Tea lay in front of her and she stared at her vampire for a moment.

"Would you please not mention this conversation to Alucard, nor anyone else , Seras?" She asked.

"Done and done." Her mistress managed a weak smile- she could see rings of exhaustion circling her eyes.

"Good luck and God be with you." The girl did a little bow and left.

When Walter entered the kitchen at seven in the morning , he found the lights turned on, and his mistress turned off to the world around her, head pillowed on her arm with a cup of cold tea beside her.

The streets of London were silent and grey – the early morning fog rolled in and held fast to the pavement. A damp, sickly chill hung in the air like a curtain enveloping the avenue. The driver dropped the agent off at the determined destination and asked no questions. Quickly Seras exited, and approached the back of the building. The upper levels seemed fine- an average, "normal" place of business. However, it was the lower levels that she had wanted to explore since the first introduction. Quietly, she stalked to the pair of rear delivery doors-she pressed on them, but they were bared shut. It would be simple enough to break them down, but an alarm might sound drawing all sorts of unwanted attention. She shut her eyes for a moment, and thought of the fog-. The vampire let go a soft breath, and felt her whole form go limp; a small cloud of scarlet mist slid under the cracks in the doorstop, and began to rematerialize once inside.

"_Bingo", she exclaimed- the training and practice had paid off. First wings, now mist. Master would be very pleased with her. _The inside of the place was dull-a single fluorescent light illuminated a path through to the laundry and storage rooms. A strange energy hummed in the air- Seras could feel it stirring in her veins. She located the main source, coming from a large panel in the side wall. She pressed her hands up against it, and felt her palm go numb.

"_This is it." She easily pulled off the grate covering the panel – at one time it may have been another corridor that led down to the basement, but it had been hidden –why? _She maneuvered her small frame in the narrow hall-every step, made her heart beat faster and her breath come out quicker- wherever this was leading to, it was not a happy place. A sickening, wet smell started to tickle the back of her throat. By the time she had gotten down to a doorway, the stench was overwhelming. The coppery smell of spoiled blood hit her senses like a crowbar. It was by no means appetizing, and she was now grateful she had skipped breakfast. She pulled her .45 Glock handgun out of her jacket- complete with silver nitrate bullets and a silencer for a discrete kill. Slowly she opened the door- to her surprise it gave way without any fight.

The inside looked like a scene from a Inquisition torture chamber; the remains of young women, naked, bound and gagged lie in iron cages and lashed firmly onto racks and tables. The vampire covered her mouth in disgust. An overwhelming sadness filled her heart. Cautiously, she sensed for any movement, any signs of life in this horrible place. Shallow breathing creped out of the corner where three, young girls, perhaps no more than thirteen, were sprawled in a pile. Deep bite marks covered their throats and arms. The tattered remains of their clothes, which appeared to be ball gowns, were soaked in blood and ichor. They all had blonde hair, and the one that stared blankly up at Seras resembled her so closely at that age, that she could have been a sister. The girl's eyes were already glazing over and her complexion was waxen-decay set in around her once lovely face and a chunk of her lip fell away revealing front teeth .She was a ghoul-any survivors in this horrid place were in the process of turning. Slowly, she lowered the gun in her hand to the girl's temple.

"_In the name of Jesus Christ, I release you from your misery, "she stated, bloodied tears spilling from her eyes. _The gun exploded, splintering skull and meat , two more shots were fired, bringing an end to the trio's bondage to this world. Seras' hands were shaking – her eyes darted around the room-perhaps all of them had to be destroyed. While she was surveying the area, a rustling noise came out of the cage. Instinctively, she aimed her gun, focusing her vision in the dark.

"_Traitor!," a shrill, child-like voice echoed inside her head."Filthy, little traitor!" _The noise grew louder, like a thousand tiny drums beating on the stone floor. She turned, scouring the walls, but she saw nothing. A sharp pinch on her right calf startled her as a horrific creature started to crawl up her leg- a huge, black centipede, at least four feet in length with the face of a porcelain doll.

The vampire screamed and plugged two shots into the beast's face. It knocked a hole clear into the painted mask, but it healed back up almost instantly.

"_Daren! Here-now!" it hissed, and before she could turn, she felt the back of her head collide with a heavy object and the world went dark with pain and laughter…_

Elsewhere-The Garden at Hellsing manor…

Pleasant laughter resounded from the garden . While the clouds loomed low on the horizon, the morning mist had cleared up and it promised to be a dry day after all. The patio table was set with chaffing plates of eggs and waffles- Walter's house specialty for the past thirty years-large carafes of coffee and two pots of steaming tea. A small , cut-glass bowl of fruit brightened up the setting with its radiant oranges and deep, crimson apples. Meena, Lord Andrew's wife , was beaming with joy to be near the husband she loved so dearly. Andrew held her hand , while his mother pleasantly informed her about a potential teaching position in Oxford.

"It would be so lovely to have you here permanently in England.," she stated, "You could both have duel citizenship, and the position in the music department would be an excellent way for you to help others in their musical pursuits. You could still tour in the summers, you know." The girl smiled and laughed; she was a lovely, graceful thing with dusky skin and very white teeth. Her bright teal dress made her look like an exotic bird from a tropical garden. Andrew felt grateful that he had such a fine woman for a spouse; kind, beautiful, and talented.

"Where is your cousin, Andy?" she inquired, "I'm so looking towards meeting her. When did say she would get here?" Lord Hellsing checked his watch.

"Oh, about fifteen minutes ago. It's not like her to be late." The forms of two figures appeared from the house. Slowly, they made their way up the path. Integra's walk was stiff and her usually perfect posture was a bit off. While her tailored suit and hair were well managed, her face looked washed and tried. Her servant steadied her arm- while Alucard's appearance cut a fine figure, Andrew noticed a look of worry in his eyes.

"Thank you for waiting on starting breakfast., "she stated as she plopped down on the chair . Her vampire pushed her seat in and began to pour a cup of coffee for his master. She took the drink black and swallowed it gratefully. "And you must be Meena, it's a pleasure to meet you at long last-I've heard so many good things from Andrew."

"It's so good to make your acquaintance . Andrew has been telling me of all your accomplishments here with the organization. Thank you so much for having our family here-it means so much to all of us." The women continued chatting, getting to know one another , but Andrew shot Alucard a concerned look. The creature had not yet sat down and kept himself busied by passing out cups of tea and plates of food.

"Are you taking over Walter's job now?,' he teased. The vampire did not answer, but continued his pace. Andrew frowned and sipped his coffee.

"_Just what the hell goes on here? This isn't like either of you! What happened pal, –got into a lover's row?" he thought._

"_Not quite," the vampire responded, pouring a cup of tea for Lady Emma. Andrew was shocked- he nearly spat out his drink. _

"_What! You can read my thoughts!"_

"_Are you not of her bloodline- think of it as an added benefit of being in the Hellsing Family…No we did not 'have a row', she hasn't slept all nigh nor yesterday-let's not discuss this right now." Andrew noticed a slight scar running down the left side of his jaw near where it connected to his throat. _

The meal progressed onwards, but after a half-hour Integra looked to appear ill. She had trouble focusing and nearly dropped her fork into her plate.

"You will have to excuse me, I'm not myself today.", she gestured to Alucard to assist her up. "I will be happy to continue or conversation after supper tonight. It was a pleasure to meet you Meena." She rose slowly and was escorted back into the manor, leaving her family to ponder her malady.

Once inside, she nearly collapsed. A pair of firm hands supported her back upright.

"Can you stand, master?," the creature asked softly. She mumbled a response, that he could barely translate.

"I'll take that as jibberish for 'no'." He scooped her up and carried her bridal-style to her room, hugging her slight frame to his chest. She felt so hot, as if a fever danced in her blood, yet her forehead was cool, almost clammy. The bedroom was dark and quiet-the drapes pulled tight and the bed re-made from this morning. Gently, he placed her down on top of the covers. Sir Hellsing placed her arm over her eyes and groaned.

"Sorry you had to do that- I hate feeling so.."

'Helpless?', her vampire completed her sentence-a trait she usually hated, but right now, she made no protest. She plucked the glasses off her face and handed them to her servant who placed them on the nightstand. Next, her cravat was untied and gloves peeled off. Integra pulled up on her side and curled into a ball. All of a sudden, she was an exhausted 12-year-old again, grateful to have some freedom of movement.

"Shall I get your shoes, or your vest?' Alucard inquired. She shook her head.

"Please just stay," she whispered.

"I had no intentions of leaving until you got some rest.," he countered. Cautiously, the vampire removed his own gloves and sat back down . He gingerly began to stroke her hair.

"May I?", she inquired, indicating his lap. He nodded, and she laid her head down, long, blonde hair spilling over his knees and the bed's side. Her eyes fluttered and closed, releasing a deep breath. A wave of tenderness swept over the creature as he felt all the fear and tension weld up in his master. More than anything, he wanted to protect her, soothe her, provide her with comfort like no other. A slender finger reached up and touched the slight line on his chin. She looked deep into her servant's eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that. You tried to wake me and I thought it was part of the dream." He took her hand and squeezed it .

"It's nothing-it's almost healed completely up."

"I thought I ripped your flesh clean off. "

"You did- what sharp, little claws you have." He smiled and she returned the gesture weakly. Her hand gently patted his cheek.

"Alucard- you are telling me the truth that you had no tampering with my dreams that last few days?"

"I have not touched any of your dreams since you were sixteen, master. You know I cannot lie to you. Do you want to explain them to me?" She shook her head

"No, no- it's ridiculous. It has to be stress from that impending meeting in Italy.." she grumbled, "I cannot fathom any other reason." Her vampire stoked her temple then her cheek delicately.

"Pay no mind to any of it, Sir Integra- if you are not well, then how can you do anything. Ignore it all for a day-rest." The last word was spoken with a caress, and the woman began to close her eyes peacefully. Her hand caught his and she pressed it to her cheek, enjoying the soft coolness of his flesh against hers.

"Sleep well, master." He breathed into her ear. He watched a few moments as her body relaxed and her breathing remained slow and even. In spite of the temporary calm , he knew with upcoming evening , there would be hell ready to irrupt .


	9. Chapter 9

Stop Me if You've Heard This One Before…

Her head felt as if it had been smashed with a hammer. There was no vision just yet, but sound- the melody of some lilting, classical music drifted in and out. She was sure she had heard it somewhere previously. There was also the babbling of water being poured and splashed- a pleasant noise that provoked a thought into her mind-

"_A nice, hot bath would be lovely…" _With that Seras opened her eyes – her surroundings blurry, and the sharp pain in her head was no match for the ache that spread over her wrists and calves .Apparently, she was seated, but held firmly in place by…something. She attempted to move, but the feeling intensified, burning its way into her flesh. A woman's voice spoke out to her.

"Good to see you're awake!", Annya said. The grim underground dungeon had been replaced by a lavish bathroom with marble tiles, smoldering candles, a huge mirrored vanity, and Annya Jarovia perched in an old-fashioned bathtub, complete with clawed feet. The lady hung half-way out of the tub, arms pillowing her chin, her hair now long and wavy, and steely eyes focused with intensity on the girl. The scent of roses, wax, and fresh blood hung in the air.

"Sorry that we had to use such brute force to get you here, but you know my boys…,"she sighed, "They like to take what they want roughly. They lack a woman's touch." The little vampire tried to move, but winced in agony.

"Sting's like the devil, doesn't it? Salted, silver cord- that would kill a human, so I'm sure that it's not comfortable for you. Maybe after we talk a bit, get to know one another, I'll let you sit unbound."

"Release me .", the girl demanded. The woman cocked an eyebrow, amused.

"You are hardly in any positions to be making demands, girl. Now tell me, why would a vampire, a fellow creature of magik, want to hunt me down?"

"You're a monster- a threat to the good people of England!" Annya laughed-the peals sent chills up the back of Seras' neck.

"Monster-please, think of all the good I do for these dear girls. I provide them with some of the best opportunities of their lives."

"You feed on them- you're nothing more than a common butcher!"

"Ohh-and you aren't one, hmm? I forget- you're a good, little servant , just doing the job your masters instruct you to do-how pathetic!" She hissed that last word out. "Do you know what you are- replacement, a substitute, a convenience! " The girl looked confused .

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The woman leaned back in the tub and began to chuckle. She splashed the contents through her hair and over her face; it wasn't water, it was blood, rich and red. The sight of it made Seras' tongue thick and she began to salivate. It had been at least a day or two since she last fed, and she was famished.

"You think that you're so special, " she began , "some kind of hero, or helper of mankind. You are so wrong. The only reason your 'Master' salvaged you is so that you can be a substitute –for _her."_

"What do you mean?"

"I've known your master a long, long time-very well. I was one of his concubines, until of course, he chose those little human whores and simpering wife over me." Seras was confused.

"But I thought you were Elizabeth Bathory-the countess from Hungary? That's at least a hundred or more years after Alucard was human." She cast a patronizing look at the girl.

"I was her, too, little girl- you can be many, many things when your immortal. But you see, I never did quite forgive him for slighting me- you know how it is, 'a woman's scorned', but it goes so much deeper. How could a magnificent creature like your master constantly feel such emotion, and devotion to such lowly creatures? It's like bestiality… You are nothing more than a reminder of Sulama-the Turkish girl. Why do you think he 'saved' you? Because he cares-ha! Your eyes, your colouring, the way you dote on him- you're nothing more than a shadow of his former lover."

"Shut your mouth, slag!," she snarled."You know nothing about me, or about him! How dare you !" Annya turned to her and stared with a savage gleam in her eyes. She rose slowly with the predatory grace of beast closing in for the kill. The blood poured off her naked body cascading down to the pale, marble floor in streams. Seras' heart sped up as Annya approached her, grinning. She straddled the girl, wrapping her arms about her neck and inched her nose to hers.

"Such a pretty, little thing shouldn't be wasted on someone who doesn't care… after all, you know that compared to _her, you're nothing to him …" _she breathed softly in her ear," and if we put you up against _his_ master, weeellll we all know whom he loves, whom he would do anything for, isn't that right, sweetheart, and it's sure as hell not you…" She pressed her weight into her lap and began to seductively stroke her arms, fingers caressing the wounds on her wrists. The pain tore into her; she bit her lip and continued to tolerate it , but the smell of fresh, virgin blood was unbearable. Seras whimpered. Annya nuzzled her cheek with her nose, and kissed it lightly, moving up to her temple and forehead. She tempted her with bloodied fingers, but the girl resisted . She pulled her chin to hers and kissed her roughly, attempting to push past her lips, but the vampire jerked away.

"What's wrong, is this the furthest you've ever gone? What a pity you haven't know the pleasure of your master's bed… or have you? What ever would your mistress think… " She grinned wickedly, and playfully tapped Seras' nose with her finger." I think she'd cut off your head in a heartbeat- such a jealous woman…" At that point, Seras snapped up , biting the tip of her finger off, sending the demoness into a fit of …laughter?!

"Such fire, such spunk! I like that!" The vampire was shocked-what manner of creature was this? Annya grabbed her by the chin and leveled her eyes to hers. "It's going to be such fun breaking you…"

Elsewhere-The Drawing Room

Afternoon tea was being cleared and the meeting for the development of weapons was going to begin promptly at 5:30. Andrew had not seen his cousin since the breakfast fiasco and was growing concerned. He had not heard from Walter, nor the resident Prince of Darkness, either. A young man of about fourteen with a shock of red hair had served the meal and was carefully cleaning up the dishes.

"Boy," he asked, " Where is Walter right now." The servant looked up nervously at him. "Don't worry, you did a fine job, you're not in any trouble, but it appears that the whole house has disappeared."

"He's with the master right now, getting papers for a meeting." Adam replied.

"And you should be getting ready as well, Lord Hellsing.," a voice called from the hallway. Walter's usual attire was replaced with a three-piece suit and a rather large briefcase.

"What about Integra?", he asked. Walter approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning into his ear.

"Right now, she needs as much rest as possible-she's not well." The old man whispered,"It's best for us not to announce that right now and just precede as professionally as possible, sir." Andrew nodded and excused himself to change into something more suitable for a serious meeting. Walter nodded approvingly to Adam who had done a fine job of cleaning out the table.

"Shall I bring a pot of tea to the Miss?" he inquired.

"Her servant is with her, Adam. He knows what best to do for her right now…"

The kettle's shrill whistle was cut off quickly-it's an annoying sound to humans, but to someone with much sharper hearing, it was particularly irritating. The vampire continued to grind the herbs with his fingers into the bowl-mortar and pestle would have worked better, but they were nowhere to be found in this more modern pantry. Thistle and catnip, mint and a pinch of chamomile-these would help his master sleep. His fingers smoldered as he crushed the wolf's bane- a mere sting, nothing to be bothered with. This plant would aid in the warding off of whatever evil was plaguing her.

While Integra denied anything odd, merely explaining away her horrific nightmares, Alucard sensed a very strong presence of magik. Whatever this was, it needed to be cleared from the household. He placed the pulverized mixture in a teacup and poured the steaming water over it- the scent was heavenly, like a spring garden. For good measure, he pricked his own finger with his canine and allowed only a drop or two of his own blood to merge into the beverage.

"_For strength…" he thought_ as he made his way down the hallway with the tea and a small plate of simple crackers and a sliced apple. While he appeared calm, his concern grew inwardly like a festering wound. He had also heard nothing for almost two days from his servant; he had tried to contact her mentally, but only received an echo of his own thoughts. He knew the girl was capable, but a wave of worry touched his mind. As he approached his master's room, his ears pricked up; her breathing was quickened , coming out in small gasps. Every step brought a clearer sound- sighing, rushed breathing, and soft, feminine moans- perhaps her dreams were getting better. For a moment, the creature pauses outside the door, eyes closed, with a grin tugging at his lips.

"_Such lovely notes, a shame that I'm not in there, assisting those crescendos... but soon enough." He thinks. _

_Inside, the young woman dreams, however, it isn't the romantic tryst that her servant longs for-those thoughts have past, and instead a more frightening scene creeps into her head. Integra walks down a narrow pathway of an ancient church, wearing something akin to a wedding gown, but the long, white garment is tattered and torn, the hem soaked with blood. She feels terror rise up in her throat and confusion surrounds her._

"_Hello-Hello, is anyone here?" There is a hushed laughter in the dark. The stain glass windows cast broken shadows of vermillion, green, and gold. A few candles flicker, and then die out –the laughter grows louder. A voice calls. _

"_Harlot…" it whispers, low and menacing._

"_What! How dare you!" she fires back, she turns and searches for her tormentor in the gloom, but no one is to be found . _

"_Confess, confess your sins, my child, and be saved!" _

"_I have nothing to confess-show yourself" The laughter echoes off the stone walls, mocking her._

"_Nothing, nothing, my child? Your body is pure but I know everything that lays in your filthy, little heart- such a sad little heart indeed-filled with such unnatural things…such dark things. " Integra holds her ground, but every hair on her neck stands on end. She feels a freezing gust of air as the windows begin to crack and crumble around her, glass shattering like multi-colored rain. She shields her face and runs out towards the terrace where a silhouette of a lean figure with flowing hair awaits. She flings herself blindly at him, clinging to his waist, hands trembling._

"_Thank God, you're here, I thought I lost - " her voice is cut off by a gloved hand pulling her face upwards, staring into a pair of green eyes and a smug smile._

"_You?!", she states in disbelieve. _

"_So you have come to confess to me after all," the Arch Bishop purrs as his hands slip around her form and caresses her face."I want to know everything-every dark, carnal thought you've ever had, my love." She attempts to scream, but her mouth his smothered by his lips. His weight bears down , forcing her body to the hard stone . _

"_You'd gladly lie down for a monster, but not for prince charming? Such a strange little girl.," Maxwell whispers while his hands crush her wrists like vices. Sharp teeth latch onto her throat . She wrenches a hand away, screaming and clawing at her assailant, blood streaking across the vanilla lace._

"_GET OFF ME!!" she howls , but his mouth presses harder and she can feel hot breath on her neck and chest, "Get off me you bastard!"_

"Get off me! ", Integra shrieks ripping into the fabric of what she thinks is her attacker's shirt. She feels a pair of gentle, yet firm hands guide her own violent ones down.

"Shhh, you were dreaming-it's alright, it's just a dream, master." A soft voice soothes. Slowly, the woman opens her eyes . Her own pyjama's are torn, revealing several deep nail marks grooving down her chest, oozing. The undershirt and bedclothes are streaked with blood. She looked up into the concerned face of her servant and broke down. Gently, the vampire cradled her in his arms, allowing her to be as afraid as she wants for the moment. Alucard felt Integra's heart beating like a caged bird and her body still shook. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her head against the side of his neck.

"It was so real, too real- it was horrible. ", He strokes her hair and back, pressing her form tightly. She utters a small cry when the wounds are touched and he releases her immediately- crimson smears across his white shirt and waistcoat.

"They're deep. ," he comments ,"May I ?" His master nods and stays perfectly still for a moment, as her servant seals the four gauges with his tongue. While this request could have been taken as an act of desire, the creature did not let lecherous tinges come into his thoughts as he performed . This was neither the time nor place ; his master was terrified, and with the taste of her blood, the horrific scenario came into visualization. When finished, he covered her bareness and cupped the back of her head, pulling her forehead to his lips.

"_As long as I exist, I will let nothing harm you-especially such a creature as the Arch Bishop. If he ever touches you, he will lose his throat."_

" _I feel like I am going mad." _

"_You're not." _He hands her the still -warm cup of tea and bids her to drink it. After a few sips, she places the cup down and rubs her face. Integra shifts her weight back down to the bed and curls herself up around the pillow. Her servant begins to rise, when she softly beckons him with a single word.

"Stay."

He turns around and lies next to her, carefully positioning his arm around her waist. She maneuver s her form into his , and the boundaries between master and servant melt away. As Integra rests , Alucard's grip on her tightens as he thinks of where the hell he left his silver nails and just how many will it take this time to hold that vengeful bitch down…

Elsewhere-

The bedroom had regained a peaceful, almost eerie quiet. Even with her insatiable appetite , Annya still needed time to rest in between her affairs. The young , blonde girl placed the finishing touches on the vampire who now looked the part of odalisque complete in sheer silks an embellished collar.

"It's not so bad once you get used to her," the girl began to Seras, who stared blankly out into space."She can really be kind, quite loving when you know her . She has a bit of a temper, you see. " She held up her own parch-work arm covered in scars, stitches, and multi-colored flesh. "I've been with her for almost four hundred years now, and she still forgives me every time I try and run away." The girl paused and ran her fingers through Seras' hair, adding a small headpiece with a trailing veil.

" I mean , sometimes I really miss being human, but I know that she cares for me- also where else am I gonnna go? She calls me "Sasha" right now, I used to be Marie. My real name was Valanya, but that was ages ago. It seems every time I get a new part, I get the name that came with it. " Sasha placed a bit of rouge on her subject's cheeks and lips and then smiled.

"You look lovely, miss-just like a little gene!" She picked up a small, bronze mirror and showed the girl her reflection. "Opps, sorry- I don't think you have one, do you? Well, anyway, the Mistress will be very pleased. "

A bloodied tear ran down the vampire's cheek.

Slag- Yeah British curses! I'm not going to be the rude one-you go look it up….

Odalisque- A harem girl or concubine. During the turn of the last century, there were many sensual paintings of odalisques in exotic costumes and jewelry-it was all part of the "Orientalism" movement where European artists tried to capture the "mystery" of the Far and Middle East in their artwork. Edward Manet's " Le Grand Odalisque" is perhaps one of the most famous pieces in this style. Henri Matisse also did such paintings in the 1930's ( Yes, the sexy work is all done by the French- the Captain will be proud…)


	10. Chapter 10

Shakespeare's Sister

"_My Lord, We know what we are, but we know not what we may be…"- Ophelia, "Hamlet"_

The evening commenced with the serving of a fine, brandied pudding, hot coffee and a small pot of tea. Integra was still cloistered up in her bedroom, foregoing company. The women and Edward had retired to the sitting room to enjoy some post-supper piano, while Lord Andrew went out to smoke on the porch. He lit up his cigarette, and pulled his thick scarf close around his neck, the night air taking a sharp turn. His eyes went to the horizon just starting to illuminate from a heavy, harvest moon. After his current nocturnal adventures, he was never going to look at the night the same way again. Off near the side of the house, he detected movement and saw a small flicker of light and a form; the Captain was igniting his own coffin nails, looking rather lonely. Andrew whistled shrilly, and gestured for him to come near.

"Hoy, Captain, it's no fun to be all by yourself, some up and sit down." Pip took a long drag on his cigarette and drew near. Andrew could see the worry etched on his face.

"She ain't come home yet, has she?", he asked. Lord Hellsing nodded a no. He cursed in French and fidgeted with his ash. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Vic can handle herself, but I was hoping that she's be done and back by now. "

"Perhaps, she's finishing up the job as we speak- she might be returning by dawn. " Andrew replied. He saw a glimmer of hope flash up in the man's lips, a hint of a smile, but it passed.

"I think that Alucard's going to fetch her tonight, at least that's what it sounded like when I heard him talking to Walter before." The Frenchman stopped mid-way through his puff and looked at his comrade.

"When did you here this?" he asked anxiously.

"Before supper, when I was making my way out of the-hey!" The man took off, flinging his smoldering butt to the ground. Andrew huffed and retrieved it, knowing if he didn't Walter would be quite cross…

Alucard placed a full clip of bullets into his gun and cocked the weapon- the ammunition was pure.999 silver, complete with a blessing from the Vicar in Lancaster . A leather bag was stuffed with silver nails from old Greece-ancient, sturdy and almost black with oxidation, they had filled the heads and hearts of all sort s of previous fiends and would be good enough for the Countess herself. Two sprigs of green myrtle, a briar-rose switch and a small pouch filled with wolf's bane was getting laced around his waist. Lastly, a vial of dust from Constantinople was pushed in-just for good measure and a thick lock of hair from his master.

"Just because I can't be there in person, does not mean that I cannot fight.," she stated, scissoring off a long, golden chunk. "If she's charmed us, fight fire with fire. Enter, search and destroy. Cut out her heart and bring it home if you want, but bring our girl back safe-these are my orders." The vampire gritted his teeth and pulled on his gloves.

This creature had dared to hunt in England, completely abusing her power and overstepping her territory. She had been foolish enough to ensnare his servant and mock him to his face. Above all, the wretch dared to disturb his master- men had died for lesser offences. A gleam of bloodlust entered his eyes- how lovely it would be to fight against a worthy advisory, how thrilling it would be to spill undead blood! It sent a stirring deep into the pit of his stomach and a fire leapt into his veins. A rapid series of knocks at his chamber broke the creature from his violent thoughts.

"Open up, boss! I'm coming with you!" The vampire scowled and opened the door to a determined Captain.

"I need you here- with both of us out of the house, you're the only one with any experience with the undead." He stated calmly.

"But I want to help you-come on, it's got to be bad, if it wasn't, you wouldn't be going. I can't just sit down and watch!" Alucard leveled his eyes to the man and could feel all his panicked emotions swirling rapidly around. He remained stoic and kept his voice low and even.

"Captain Bernadette, I need you to stay here- Seras may need you more than you think when I return. No more arguing, I have to leave." And with that he rose up in a cloud of thick, inky mist, leaving the Frenchman behind.

Elsewhere-

A nearly full moon, deep orange in colour hung low, silhouetting the angular corners of rooftops and buildings against the murky sky. The air smelt of dry leaves and fresh smoke, but the vampire could detect the rancid odour of decay coming up from the very foundations of the UK Faces Modeling Center. The whole place reeked of copper and ash; his untrained fledgling 's senses were probably drowned out by all of the cheap, human scents, or she would have detected this from the beginning . Alucard melted through the front door , and inspected the first level of the offices and washrooms, the corridors and hallways. All was neat, silent and screamed of deception.

"_Let's go a bit further down, shall we?" he thought, as he descended beneath the stairs . _The smell of blood permeated the walls and the energy took a turn for the worse. This was a place of torture and slow death- the heavy feel of dark magik held an iron grip on the entire domain. There was also sadness and a lingering scent of innocence that made the creature take a pause for a moment. "_So many lost souls, such a waste ." _He continued down a stairwell, pistol in hand, each step silent and quick. He mentally called out to his servant, but the feeling was muffed, like talking through a tin can . A soft sound reverberated in the back of his mind.

"_Bells?" _The soft, almost water-like tinkling of bells sounded off the stone walls, growing clearer with each step . As Alucard reached the bottom of the stairs, the scent of the rot was coupled with something he had not smelled in close to four hundred years. It wafted up through his head, making him dizzy and warm. It was a heavy, almost over-powering blend of Turkish rose and myrrh-sweet, rich, and sensual. The bells sounded like gongs, smashing through his ears and a soft glow bathed a small alcove at the end of the hall. Silently , he preceded , weapon still brandished, eyes countering everything in the dark. His foot made a slight crunch on an object underfoot; he paused, picked it up and examined it- they were the remains of a small mandible with several molars missing. It pulverized in his hand and he scattered the remains.

"_You'll be joining them soon, L'Jin…" he hissed . _He turned the corner, expecting to see the object of his anger perched dramatically in the room , or ready to tear into him. He was not expecting to be welcomed with open arms…

"Kalief!", a familiar voice called to him in Turkish, "Master, you're home!" The vampire was not sure if this was magik, or perhaps a trick of the light, but it was a shock to see his fledgling, the vampire Seras Victoria looking for the entire world like his servant from a lifetime ago. The room resembled harem quarters with heavy silk tapestries lining the walls, the golden glimmer of candles strewn all over, and huge, richly-coulored pillows covering the floor. If that wasn't overwhelming enough, the sight of the girl was .

She was swathed in transparent skirts of blue silk that hung low on her curved waist, with a scrap of cloth barely concealing her abundant chest. A heavy collar of bride price wrapped around her neck. Her firm arms dripped with embellished bangles and a small diadem of beaten bronze crowned her. The girl moved towards him gracefully, like a lithe Abyssinian . For a moment, the creature was dumbstruck-was this a trick- shape-shifting game to be played upon him? When she stepped into his arms and embraced him, he knew it was his servant- her scent and the small pin-prick markings upon her throat where he had laid claim to her were revealed. However, a dark sensation clung to her like oil- it was filled with heavy, black magik…

"Only you, girl? Where is that wretched woman?", he asked. Seras paid no mind to the question, but continued to press against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, nuzzling his ear. She began to push off his heavy coat off his shoulders and toy with his tie.

"Master, I missed you so much… it was lonely without you.," she purred . The vampire felt his skin heat up and blood rushed through his head. Her breath was warm and soft against his skin, the embrace playful with her body arching to his. For a girl who usually asked permission to hold one's hand, this was unsettling… but becoming very interesting. She placed a light kiss on his cheek and began to move her lips along the curve of his jaw.

"Calm down girl," he chided," Glad to see you, too." Alucard stared into her eyes for a moment –they were glazed over a bit with an amber gleam , but they radiated warmth and affection. He pushed her back a bit, gently, but that only provoked her to become more determined for his touch. She caught him by the collar and kissed him.

For a moment , he resisted, but became lost in her grasp. The kiss was sweet , tender, but then grew in intensity. Her sharp teeth pulled at his lower lip and the soft velvet of her tongue lapped over his own. Fingers became entwined in hair, breath quickened and a little gasp rose up in her throat. Her master's hands skimmed over the rich curves of her body, the silk and skin almost inseparable. His teeth nipped at her throat and she cried out, pulling him downwards to the thick cushions that lined the floor. They were a tangle of flesh, cloth and desire, the later building with a fierce heat. The silks and linen peeled away, revealing new places to kiss and caress. Language became a symphony of cries and need.

"I love you," she whispered, "I would do anything for you, go anywhere –everywhere for you , even after my last breath." She wrapped herself around him , the soft cradle of her hips welcoming his. She trembled, overcome by the pressure of his hands and mouth on her skin. Her virginity became a sacrificial offering .

"Make me yours - my blood, my heart, my body, my soul- all of it is a gift for you, my Master. " In a moment of passion , the creature almost claimed her. However, he paused and took in the last word she spoke. _Master._

_Such a simple word, but it conjured up two images, a duality that bound them eternally together. He was her master, the force that guided and protected her ,she the force that served and honoured him. He had led her like Persephone through the darkness of her passing into the afterlife-she had loved and trusted him enough to hand over her remaining humanity Even at the point of death, he did not disgrace or use her._

_The word reverberated again and the images of his master cut like a blade. If she could see them, hear them like this , her heart would be broken. It had taken years to melt Integra's heart , gain her trust, teach her the ways of his own soul –this would kill her. Any chance of their happiness together would be shattered. The choice was simple-he loved both of them too much to do this. _

He shifted his weight off of her form and started to calm her. The girl was confused and began to reach up for his embrace again.

"Shh, relax, little one.," he covered her bare torso , and hugged her. She attempted to kiss his mouth, but he turned , dodging her affections. That's when he noticed the bite marks on her arms, hiding under the belled bracelets. That miserable witch had drained his own servant and filled her with her own foul blood- no wonder the girl was under her spell! He tilted her head back gently and found the markings on the side of her neck. Quickly, he pierced her flesh and drank deep and hard, tightly clutching her body to his. She cried out in release, fingers digging into the flesh of his arms, moaning his name, but her master was miles away, his mouth filled with the taste of iron and ash. He sucked and spat out the ancient poison, until he felt the girl go limp in his arms.

"Here- drink up.", he offered. The vampire leaned over and bared his own throat . Weakly, she latched on and bit down, barely breaking skin. Alucard brought his hand up-a sharp, claw-like nail rushed through pale skin and tissue , provoking thick, black blood to ooze to the surface. The girl lapped up the liquid, her strength returning. Her sharp canines penetrated down into muscle , firm and unyielding. Her hands stroked his sleek back and shoulders. The pressure of her mouth was a heavy mix of pleasure and pain- he could not help but sigh in enjoyment , wrapping his arms about her , a contented look washing over his face. The little vampire began to cough and sputter; she had drank too much too quickly , the inky liquid spilling out over her chin and staining the silk.

"Master?", she asked weakly . Seras looked up at him with her clear, crimson eyes . Her master wrapped his coat around her bloodied, bare figure. "What's going on, why are you here? " she questioned . Her arms jingled as she got to her feet. "What the hell am I wearing these for?" she quipped, indicating the noisy bangles . The coat accidently parted open revealing her less-than-covered figure; she let out an undignified squeak and flung the cloth closed. "Why am I half-naked?" The vampire buttoned up his own shirt and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Dis that your back to normal-here take these." He thrust the bag of nails at his fledgling . "I propose that we split up and kill anything and everything in our path-you're going to need those. May I suggest thrusting them through the heart or head, girl. Let's do this quickly and head home. " Seras Victoria steadied herself and tied the oversized coat around her, examining the bits of metal in the bag. She grinned fiercely at her master with a spark of the hunt in her eyes.

"Your wish is my command, master."

Silver Nails- In Middle Eastern and Mediterranean folk lore, vampires, witches and other negative creatures can be killed or trapped by piercing them with silver nails. The nails are a Christian symbol for the strength of the Crucifixion and silver is supposedly toxic to many magik beings. This also is a popular remedy for seeing if someone is possessed ; if they are in the grasp of evil, the nail will burn and blister their skin when they touch it.

Bride Price- The traditional, lavish Turkish necklaces of "Money Delux", or decorative silver coins. Usually, they were worn at weddings symbolizing wealth, sort of like a fashonible dowry.

Kalief- Turkish for "Master" or "king"

Abyssinian – A sleek cat of a golden colour that comes from the Middle East and Egypt. It moves very gracefully . I wanted to continue the kitty theme, but with more seduction this time.

Ok, perhaps some of you will be greatly disturbed by the tryst scene, but just remember, it almost-but-just-doesn't-happen. Underneath the fleshiness, there is the "underlying" moral… and lots of respect. As for the feeding…let's just say that's their special " bonding " that goes way beyond the flesh, but a connecting of sensuality, soul and sanguine. (I still wouldn't go advertising it to the mistress, though. )


	11. Chapter 11

Cemetery Gates

With composure regained and a bag of instant death in her hands, the vampire Seras Victoria burned with the desire to hunt and destroy. Her senses were sharpened, and sensitive ears detected the movement a floor downwards, stealthily creeping in. She dashed for the small hallway that she had taken previously to the dungeon and progressed down. Elsewhere, a slight sound of laughter heckled the Cheshire King.

"_What's wrong, darling- didn't you have fun? "A sly female voice questioned._

"_The fun's just beginning, witch. When I find you, I'll make sure you stay dead." _He felt her presence like a smoldering flame and merged into the shadows of the stone walls, resurfacing in a large drawing room filled with heavy bookshelves and a huge desk. Annya was waiting, husametain in hand. She looked as Alucard had recalled her nearly a century ago- beautiful, fierce, and cold as winter. She did not flinch, but stood her ground firmly, a smug smile playing across her lips. Her burgundy hair was pulled into a thick braid that hung almost to her knees, braces of bronze around her neck and wrists, and the garments of the ancient desert caressed her body.

"Vlad, it's so good to see you after all this time-you look much better in your actual form than masquerading as a human."

"Seems like you've made quite a living off of the game yourself, _Elizabeth, _or should I call you Lamia of the Jin?" She laughed and stepped towards him, one hand gesturing welcome, but the deadly weapon still held close.

"You could still call me yours, Kaleif, but it seems your taste for fools keeps us apart.," Annya went to caress his cheek, but a silver bullet was plugged through her hand, producing a shriek from the demoness.

"Bastard!," She snarled and clawed at his face with razor-sharp talons. "You fool, you bloody, miserable fool! " She gauged his forehead, creating deep slashes; blood poured down, filling the vampire's eyes . Blindly, he raised his pistol again, but the curved blade of the sword collided with it, severing his right hand off with a single blow. Without skipping a beat, he grabbed the woman by her throat with his good hand and pinned her down to the heavy desk. She grinned and wrapped her strong legs around his waist, pulling him down on top of her.

"You always did like to play," she cooed, her serpentine tongue lapped across his temple, relishing his blood. "This is fun, isn't it? Not as much as your little pet was, though. She's such a sweet, sweet girl." His pressure tightened around her windpipe, but she merely laughed and dug her nails deep into his shoulders. "She cried every time I took the lash to her and all she thought of was you, her beloved master. What a pathetic, little bitch…she doesn't deserve you…" she hissed. By this time, Alucard's wounded hand had reformed, and he positioned it over her breastbone to pierce her heart.

"You've insulted my servant and tormented my master-unforgivable acts- your end will be sweet." Fingers thrust through flesh and bone, but instead of crushing the heart, It was as if he had gauged his fingers into a hollow gourd . Annya took advantage of his closeness and pulled his mouth to hers in forceful kiss. The vampire bit into her lower lip and tore a chunk of pulpy flesh off, spitting it out violently. The demoness flung him off, his body crashing into the bookcase. She stood up and wiped her mouth-thick, black blood dripping down her pale arms, soiling her gauzy robes.

"Fool- you can't kill one who's heartless. You've become weak, Vlad- all this time being a human's lapdog has made you forget some of the old ways of battle. I'm not some modern freak of nature, or half-made experiment. You forget that you're dealing with a demi-goddess here." She leaned into his rising form, and grabbed him by the hair, claws digging into his scalp, and pushed him back against the battered case.

"Join with me, or die –easy choice, really. Don't worry, I'll let you still have a taste of your little pets now and again. They're such lovely creatures-for chattel. I can't wait to make them my own, personal harem-the little German one for the days and the kitten for the nights." Alucard cursed her in Turkish.

"Oh really- that's exactly what I did to _her_, dear. Such a responsive, little girl, but I'm sure you found that out on your own. Tell me Vlad, how it feel to deflower_your own blood relative?_ "Before she could get an answer, a handful of dirt was crushed upon her forehead in the sign of the cross. The woman released him with an inhuman scream and dropped to her knees.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." the vampire whispered. Annya, clawed at her face attempting to remove the burning substance, but she marred it beyond repair. A low, feline growl resounded in her throat, and her form began to shift and change. Alucard stood and laughed, madness echoing in his peals, while a dizzy, murderous joy danced in his eyes.

"Now, now we will fight like immortals!" he cried.

Elsewhere- Down in the Pits-

She clung close to the shadows anticipating movement from any side-particularly that of the centipede that could crawl in from the floor or drop from the ceiling. As Seras passed through the narrow, reeking corridors, she caught a small voice whispering through her ears.

"_Over here." It directed._ Cautiously, the girl turned the corner, a silver spike ready to strike at any motion. Crouched in the bridge of the hallway was the serving girl, Sasha. She looked up calmly at the vampire and sighed.

"Sorry I couldn't help you- really didn't have a choice, you see." she stated. Seras paused and leaned down to her.

"Why don't you escape- leave her . You can come away with us. " The girl shook her head woefully.

"She'll never let any of the servants leave- and some of her children are so loyal that they won't leave her side until she's gone."

"That'll be soon-master is upstairs with her now." Sasha's eyes went wide.

"He can't kill her- she has no heart-only taking out her heart will complete the act."

"What do you mean,'no heart'?" Sasha grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, whispering frantically in her ear.

"Go, go quickly down this hall-go to the last door on your left. That's the bedroom- go in there to where anyone could see her ugliness, her cruelty, accept Annya herself. When you find the jars-destroy all of them. " Seras nodded and began off.

"Vampire!", she called after her," Don't forget to crush mine out , too. " Seras stopped dead and looked at her in confusion.

"_My hands have been bloodied for over four centuries, girl. It's only right…"_ _she replied mentally. So much pain and guilt washed over the little vampire with the resonance of her message, but she nodded in response and ran down the inky path. _

Elsewhere-The Drawing Room-

The figure of Countess Elizabeth Bathory , alias Annya Jarovia, was now anything but human. She had assumed her true form, the demoness Liamia of the ancient , and most noble family of the Jin. She resembled a woman in face and torso, but her body was that of a leopard covered in sharp, grey-green scales, teeth bared and eyes blazing like furnace coals.

"Such a nasty beast you are-come see if you do better as a monster than as a maiden..." Alucard taunted. She hissed and lunged for him, but he dodged, the creature merely snatching a chunk of cloth from his shirt, instead of tearing off his arm. She howled and tore into him, again and again , but the vampire kept up his elaborate dance-he wanted to wear her out and get her in close enough to lace her throat with the rose briar collar. A thought touched his mind – his servant was calling to him.

"_Master- she can't be killed! I have to take out her heart! " she cried._

"_What in Dis are you talking about?" Alucard had to focus while conversing, the Lamia was getting nasty. _

"_Hold her at bay as long as you can-I'm looking for it!" _

The bedroom was vast and elaborately decorated in lace and satin, a beautiful décor, if you could ignore the human skulls and blood-stains in the corners. A spacious four-poster bed took up most of the area; the girl winced recalling some of her torture she endured there, but calmed herself and continued to search frantically for the rhyme to the riddle_. Beauty-reflections-can't see_- Mirrors produced little or no reflection for beings of magilk- that had to be the answer.

"_Smash the mirror, find the hearts and we're done .", she thought-easy enough_ . However, there were not one, but three ornate mirrors in the room. She grabbed a large vase from one of the end tables and smashed it through the first one nearest to the door. The shattered glass revealed nothing except the fractured moulding around it.

"Dammit!," she exclaimed. The girl looked around for another heavy object – a silver jewelry box, huge and thick decorated the vanity. She snatched it , and promptly flung it at the second looking-glass. It exploded into a shower of silver fragments and splintered wood, but nothing lay underneath. However, the noise had awoken the sleeping terror in the room.

"_Little wretch_," the insect-demon hissed. It raised like a coiled serpent from the cushioned chair in the corner-nearest to the last mirror.

"Bloody Hell.," Seras cursed. Great, the only thing standing between her mission and glory was a multi-legged, freak of nature. She hated those things when they were only a few inches long-never mind being the length and width of a kindergartener . It let out an angry cry and lunged - its multitude of legs scurrying it forwards at furious speed. The vampire grabbed the quilted comforter off the bed and caught the creature up in its thick folds. She could feel its segmented body wriggling and squirming violently under the satin; Seras crushed downwards around the beast until she heard a loud cracking noise and a thick, greenish liquid seeped through the fabric. It screeched and flailed, but she held tight in spite of her disgust.

"Your turn to be useful, you bloody freak!," With that she lea pt to the mirror and used the creature as a battering tool, breaking the last mirror. The glass spilled out over her cheeks, cutting them open, spilling blood down her chin and into her eyes. She winced at the pain, but cast aside the now-limp body of the centipede creature and peered inside. Behind the mirror was a small alcove –it smelled of pungent cloves and ancient dust. A low table adorned with candles and small bones encircled four small, amber- glass bottles. She stepped into the space and smashed the first , then the other two with ease- they crumbled into dust as they hit the floor . The last bottle would not break- she tried to crush it under foot, but it would not give. She snarled and cursed , picking up the glass and finally smashing it against the wall-the glass digging into her palm, burning like acid. Seras cried out in pain and examined her damaged hand- a small-heart like scar formed on her palm. She knew what she had to do. She opened the small bag of nails and took out a long one-black and crooked, perhaps close to a century old. She wrapped the lock of Integra's hair around it and poised the point over her pulsing palm.

"For you, my mistress," she stated softly, "Please forgive me for what I have done." With that she thrust the metal through her palm and stifled a scream.

Alucard sensed his fledgling's pain, but grinned in triumph-the deed was done. He turned to the demoness, who seemed to have trouble regaining her balance after his last swipe.

"Having trouble?," he inquired as he glided over to her. The lamia began to hack up a vile blackish combination of blood and ichor-the fire was slowly burning out of her eyes.

"You bastard- I curse you-I curse her-may all of you burn in –" before she could finish the slander, the vampire produced a single, silver nail from his pouch, and thrust it clean through her forehead, ending the existence of the creature perfectly . The body began to decompose to a pile of blood and ash and Alucard left the remains to find his servant . As he descended, he passed the small , curled body of Annya's servant on the stairs, a most peaceful look upon her face.

"_Rest now , and may you not follow your mistress-even you don't deserve her fate." He prayed. _

In the back of the boudoir, in a small alcove space, his servant lay half -un conscious from the pain in a small pile, her master's coat stained and falling off her exhausted shoulders. He crouched down and gently picked her up, cradling her shaking form to his . She clung to him like a child, burying her face smeared with tears and blood into his chest . She whimpered and her master pecked the top of her head.

"_Shhh, we're going home, girl. " _

Elsewhere- Helsing Manor- A few weeks later...

For several weeks now, there were no outrageous stories of missing girls or gory headlines to delight and disgust the audience. Life, training, and the domestic pace of family began to settle back into the household . While Sir Integra had begun to sleep like a regular human being again, she began to wonder why on more-or-less a regular basis, her servant had taken to watching her rest .

"I'm feeling much better now, there's no need to for you to hover over me like a mother hen." she replied calmly one evening while out for their usual walk in the garden. Her servant smiled.

"Perhaps, I'm waiting for you to wake up and need to be comforted from a good dream. After all, you might need warming up after ' a cold winter's night on a veranda..' " his voice trailed off mischievously.

_Husametain- A large, curved sword used by Turkish Royalty._

_The 'German' refers to Integra. _

_Blood Relative- While not actually related, Alucard uses this term for his servant in the first volume to describe her-"I wouldn't have made her a blood relative if i didn't think she was good." (Helsing, Volume I) Annya makes the coupling as perverted and incestuous as possible to enrage him. _

_Jin- A form of the word "Gene" or as we know them, "Genie". Jins are desert spirits, usually evil, spawned from Lillith, Adam's first wife according to Judism and Islam. They don't all ways grant wishes and live in bottles... a daughter of the Jin is more likely to steal your soul and eat your heart out. _


End file.
